


Flower-Boys Can Be Deceiving

by Fox_155



Series: Itaewon Backstreets [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, College, Kinks, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Nerdiness, Open Relationships, Organized Crime, Overstimulation, Piercings, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sex Work, Smut, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M, sex in a public shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: “Yes, of course! You’re the only person noteworthy in this club!”Renjun felt just a little faint.This did not agree with his natural shyness nor his introverted tendencies. Where was his dorky friend when he needed him?Oh. Right. Gone.Aka Renjun is a good student, and a huge nerd on the side, who only goes to party when his only friend drags him there, and Jaemin has piercings and tattoos that ruin his clean Flower-boy image and doesn’t get scared off by Renjun’s cynical comments.And then, there’s Jeno.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Itaewon Backstreets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558024
Comments: 113
Kudos: 642





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t condone illegal activity, tax evasion, or anything else, but for the sake of the story, let’s all ignore our moral compasses here. I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This is a continuation of my AU but you don't have to read the other parts to understand this one, though I do recommend reading [Bunny-Faces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754174/chapters/51901594).
> 
> Visuals for Jaemin: 2 rings lower lip [=Snake bites](https://i.etsystatic.com/11176083/r/il/02e556/784001742/il_570xN.784001742_rvf3.jpg), nipples, [owl, left upper arm](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/1f/5d/02/1f5d02d018af7d7ec29ed032e4f8724d.jpg), lion in the same style on his right upper arm, he definitely has more tattoos but I don't have visual ideas for those ^^

#####

Renjun had known this would be terrible.

He had known, yet, he had agreed to come.

So, he had no one to blame but himself.

Okay, no, he was very much fumingly angry with Kunhang for talking him into this and now disappearing with his annoyingly cute boyfriend to god knew where.

Traitor!

Renjun needed new friends.

Too bad he was really terrible at making them because he had this naturally bitchy personality mixed with being rather shy and introverted but no one thought he was because he tended to give people an attitude at the second sentence they exchanged. It was a rather unfortunate combination but Renjun had come to terms with it.

Unlike with this club.

This sucked so much!

The music was deafening and Renjun should have brought earplugs to save his eardrums, but people were mindlessly wiggling to it on the dancefloor.

This wasn’t even dancing. Renjun wasn’t going to use the word to describe… this. It’d dishonour the art and Renjun hadn't taken ballet lessons to perfect the control of his body from head to toe, allowing him to express music using just his body, to be a disrespectful heathen now.

The impending hearing loss and personal offence taken from people on the ‘dance floor’ wasn’t the only issue.

It was also warm with too many bodies in this damn club and these flashy lights were making him dizzy and he should have dressed differently but he was here, in his Man of Steel merch and with his glasses, standing in the corner and waiting for Kunhang to show up.

Was he dumb?

Why was he waiting for that traitor?

He should leave and Kunhang could see how to get his drunk ass home, or maybe his annoyingly cute boyfriend could.

Yeah! He didn’t owe him anything.

“Hi!”

Renjun slowly turned his head, quite sure no one was talking to him.

Just seconds ago, he had, yet again, re-confirmed he looked like the biggest, geekiest looser to ever stumble into this room. Definitely not the type of guy anyone, who was the type for hook-ups, would pick out to try to hook up with.

Right?

“You immediately caught my eye, what’s your name?”

Renjun stared at the guy who had clearly not mistaken him for someone else but was smiling at him.

What?

He looked n times cooler than Renjun himself, n being a stochastical number above the value of 1 million. His hair was dyed hot pink and he had the typical flower-boy visuals but they were broken up by two rings in his lower lip.

“Uh…” he looked around, in case there was someone standing right next to him that this person was actually talking to.

“I mean you,” the other laughed.

“Me?” Renjun pointed at himself to really make sure.

There had been many, many (x100) embarrassing situations in his life before. At least 60% of them could have been avoided by just better communication.

Renjun prided himself in being willing and able to learn, so, he’d risk seeming like he was dense if he could avoid an encounter that’d let him lie awake in his bed and wish for earth to swallow him whole for weeks.

“Yes, of course! You’re the only person noteworthy in this club!”

Renjun felt just a little faint.

This did not agree with his natural shyness nor his introverted tendencies. Where was his dorky friend when he needed him?

Oh.

Right.

Gone.

Traitor.

In any case, this man must have a mirror and know that he was lying right into Renjun’s face here.

Then again, he might not count himself, ah, yeah, that made sense.

Which still left people looking like actual snacks literally everywhere, to go and pick up, rather than _HIM_.

“Do you need your eyes checked? I’m Renjun.”

“Renjun?” the guy stumbled over the Chinese pronunciation and made a cute face as if to apologise. Why was he talking to him again?

An answer was yet to be found.

“Injun’s my Korean name,” Renjun should have said that first, god, why was he like this?

The guy must think he was so lame.

Well.

The Superman hoodie should have given that away and here they were.

“Injun? Aw, that’s so cute, it fits you perfectly, a cute name for a really cute guy,”

Renjun nearly toppled over backwards when the guy stepped into his personal space and tapped his nose, beaming this blinding smile that’d probably worsen Renjun’s short-sightedness.

Or add a fun cardiological condition because it sure felt like this type of heart-racing wasn’t normal.

Heaven above! Where was Kunhang to ruin the evening when one needed him?

“I’m Jaemin. It’s my biggest pleasure to meet you, you already sweetened my evening!”

“I did literally nothing?” Renjun found himself raising an eyebrow because that was how he dealt with his shyness, rather than turn into a blushing and gushing cutie that’d have boys and older girls, to coo over him and take him on sweet dates, lined up.

As it stood, there had never even been one person interested, save for that time in first semester when Renjun had dated that girl until she said he was too cynical and pessimistic.

Ah. Yes. Good times. He was able to spontaneously break into tears when he thought about that break-up. A great personal talent and surely a hit at every party.

If he were invited to any.

Or would go if he was.

He digressed.

“But you’re here, blessing my eyes with your appearance and my ears with your voice,” Jaemin had leaned closer and was now speaking into Renjun’s ear. He could feel his breath against it. It must already be red because it was burning and Renjun actually stumbled backwards now.

Great.

Jaemin caught him and pulled him back upright with a smug smile.

Renjun freed his arm quickly.

“You do realise there’s such a thing as personal space?” he heard himself snarl rather rudely.

Wow, he couldn’t wait until Jaemin would go running. He was doing SO GREAT here.

Then again, did he want to do great?

Where would ‘great’ lead him?

Was Jaemin actually planning to hook up with him?

Renjun eyed him once more.

The idea made him feel a bit funny. Because Jaemin was, objectively speaking, attractive.

Well. Surely, that wasn’t his intention. Or he would have picked one of the guys in see-though, skin-tight clothes and with make-up on fleek – like Jaemin himself was presenting himself - and not this fashion disaster, that Renjun was.

“My bad, I get excited with people as beautiful as you. I didn’t mean to overstep. May I buy you a drink?”

Renjun stared at him because this _had_ to be a joke.

“Did Kunhang send you?” he narrowed his eyes.

He knew people didn’t take well to his natural hostility and snappy way but he couldn’t help it.

He didn’t appreciate being made fun of by his dumb best friend.

“Kunhang? No. Don’t think I know him. Is he your boyfriend?”

Renjun accidentally gagged.

Jaemin cackled, “Good for me, this would have been truly heartbreaking. Is there any other boy- or girlfriends to cockblock me? Any other significant others?”

Okaaaay, this was definitely already going a direction that Renjun had NOT expected. They were already talking about cocks here and that was just a whole lot faster than what Renjun was used to or usually appreciated.

“No?” Why was he even answering?

What was happening??

“Lovely. Bar’s this way,” Jaemin took his hand and Renjun found himself dragged along.

WHAT WAS HAPPENING???

Was he actually going to hook up with this flower-boy gone punk?

Well, apparently, obviously, logically, not right away.

“It’s simple. Rum, coconut milk, ananas juice, and a lot more that I can never remember. And, voila, you have a Piña Colada. They’re the best. I can’t believe you’ve never had a cocktail. Worry not, I’ll be your guide,” Jaemin beamed and Renjun was handed a pale yellow thing with two straws.

“That’s quite wasteful. You know? For the environment?” Renjun frowned at the offensive plastic.

“You want to share the straw already? Oh, I didn’t realise that,” Jaemin picked one of them up and licked it clean, his tongue impressively flexible, to the point that Renjun found himself staring and wondering why it was.

Jaemin smirked as if tongue-flexibility was some sort of talent to be proud of.

“No, I didn’t mean sharing. I meant that I can drink from the glass like an adult and save on the un-recyclable plastic?”

Jaemin seemed to consider that for the first time, his brows furrowing.

“Damn. You’re right. Okay, I’ll tell the barkeeper to make the next without any!”

He beamed and he really had a very beautiful smile and Renjun felt a bit weird being the one on the receiving end.

Also, like, were they going to… do the do? Oh god. Heart condition impending!

“So, I’m guessing Kunhang is the one you came here with?” Jaemin led them to a slightly less annoyingly loud area where they were somewhat less squeezed between perfect strangers but Renjun still had to yell over the music and he’s probably not only ruin his ears and eyes but also his voice.

Great.

“Yeah. I don’t really… go to party. In case that wasn’t already glaringly obvious,” Renjun stirred the drink. He also didn’t normally drink. He was a bit scared and Jaemin suddenly leaned closer and took a sip through the straw that Renjun was still holding.

He nearly dropped the entire thing in shock.

Thank god, he didn’t. That would have been so incredibly embarrassing!

“It wasn’t. Your glasses are so cute. The gold complements your skin, as far as I can tell in these lights.” Why did Jaemin keep making compliments?

“Thank you?” Renjun pushed them up his nose.

“Do you prefer DC?” Jaemin gestured to his sweater and Renjun felt himself bristling.

A natural reaction (to literally any possible challenge because Renjun also had a tendency to be very protective).

Wow, a new chance to have him run and finally end this confusion situation he was finding himself in as well as give his heart a rest.

“I do. Maybe not so much the movies but I prefer the comicbooks.”

Renjun readied his arguments as to why he was entitled to prefer these and didn’t have to see how much better Marvel was, but Jaemin just took another sip, making him almost drop the glass again.

Why was he so close?

Also, was he the one smelling this amazingly good? And why was Renjun now staring at his ass for just a second?

Had he gotten drunk off the fumes from the Pina Colada?

“Sweet! I don’t read much but I do really like batman and the entire bat family. It’s just so much better than what they can capture in one movie. Or three. I just dig the bat-dad thing.”

Holy shit!

What?

Renjun realised he was gaping at Jaemin and, yeah, great, totally embarrassing, why hadn't Jaemin long left?

Maybe, he had been tricked into thinking Renjun was so cool, he was too cool to look cool.

Was this even making sense?

Anyway, it was great that Jaemin had decided to spend some time with him and Renjun didn’t really care why on earth he did and why he kept smiling like Renjun was missing something.

Just to make sure, he took a tiny sip of the cocktail and then also rubbed his face, just in case something was stuck somewhere and the reason for Jaemin smiling.

“Yeah! Yeah, me, too! Wow, there’s so few who know much about the Robins and everyone else and… who’s your favourite?”

“Robin? Well, I have to say Dick, I have a really huge sweet spot for dicks,” Jaemin giggled and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Yeah, sure, I get that, he’s just such a sweetheart and I guess the original will always be the one you end up having a special spot in your heart for, right? I really like Damian, recently, he has interesting humour and his past, obviously.”

Jaemin had first looked a bit confused but now he was smiling again.

“You’re cute, really cute.”

Now Renjun was confused.

“Uh. Thanks? How does that fit with the comics…?”

Jaemin laughed again. Why was Renjun staring at the piercings in his lip now?

WHY WAS HE STARING AT HIS LIPS?

Oh lord, worse, why was JAEMIN STARING AT _HIS_ LIPS???

“I guess it doesn’t, it was a separate observation. You came with your friend, didn’t you? Kunhang?”

“Oh, yes, him,” Renjun bristled at the mention of the traitor’s name.

Jaemin laughed, “Did he ditch you already? Wow, he’s fast, it’s barely midnight.”

Renjun shrugged. If Jaemin was implying Kunhang was cool enough to come here in skin tight clothes and flawless make-up, he was very much wrong.

Kunhang’s annoyingly cute boyfriend was, but not Kunhang.

“He’s here with his boyfriend. Or was. Who knows. I don’t even know why I was dumb enough to join, this was ought to happen,” once more, Renjun, rationally knew he had only himself to blame because he hadn't been born yesterday and had literally seen this coming.

But who needed reason when you could be petty instead?

“Oh, I’m more than happy you did come or I would have potentially never met you! Imagine how sad a world it would have been had I been never given the chance to talk to you about dicks!”

“There’s only one, though?” Renjun wondered if Jaemin slowly but surely emptying the drink all on his own was now incapacitating his ability to think?

Jaemin, pointedly, looked down in a way that made Renjun follow his eyes and…

Oh, yep, Jaemin was staring at his crotch.

He let his eyes snap back up but Jaemin seemed to, unfortunately, have used the same moment to and caught Renjun’s glance, smirking wider.

Renjun may or may not be hyperventilating and also hoping for the ground to open, aliens to spontaneously crash the party, or just a good old power-outage so he could get trampled in the mass panic that would result.

“I doubt it. Did I mention how cute your glasses are? You’re not very blind, though, are you? There’s not much of the warping on the side going on.” Jaemin gestured to his own face as if to show what he was talking about.

Renjun was still busy thinking of possible ways out of this humiliation that he had tried so hard to not end up in but here he was, great, congrats, where was his prize?

“Not much. Just a bit short-sighted. Why? Are you?”

Jaemin chuckled and leaned a little closer. He maybe thought Renjun wouldn’t notice. He did. But he kind of liked it.

“No, I’d look dumb with glasses anyway.”

Renjun laughed.

He couldn’t not.

“Are you kidding me? How would you look dumb with a face like that?”

Wait.

What?

Uh oh, he should have thought first, speak second, damn, this was where it always went downhill.

Or maybe not.

“Aw, you think so? Thank you!” Jaemin purred and he was entirely too close but Renjun was also kind of excited about this and…

“So, do you study? Where do you go? Let me guess, you’re doing liberal arts!” Renjun’s voice was a bit shaky now but Jaemin was almost breathing against his lips and…

Yep, Renjun knew how to do this hook-up thing. 100% killing it.

Oh, wow, this was where Jaemin would finally go running for the hills because he looked seriously confused in the bad way.

“Uh… study? Oh, right. No, I don’t,” or not. He seemed very set on not letting Renjun’s terrible people-skills chase him off…

Wait, he didn’t study?

Oh, well, he might already be finished and do something a bit more casual. Maybe photography or graphic design. Something not requiring him to look super ‘professional’.

Not like Renjun minded.

He felt himself blushing again.

“Do you? Since you asked, I’m quite sure you do. Let me guess!” Jaemin grinned and stroked his chin with two fingers, eyes narrowed, “IT!”

Renjun laughed because that was just “So stereotypical? No, I study environmental biology.”

“Ooooh, that’s why you worry about the straws. Well, as long as billionaires still use two private jets to go on vacation every weekend and the industry remains responsible for the majority of pollution, I’m not sure we’ll save anything.”

Renjun felt himself swoon.

Just a little bit.

A teeny tiny bit.

Because, fuck, this was hot.

“Well, I can’t stop any of those but I can stop my own straw-consumption, so, I’ll start with myself!”

“That’s true and very admirable a mindset,” Jaemin was really fucking close, like, definitely in Renjun’s space and also almost kissing him but it was saving Renjun’s voice and…

Wait, did he want to kiss Jaemin?

He hardly even knew him!

Oh, no, this couldn’t be good!

“So, what do you do if you don’t study and you clearly don’t work a corporate job?” Renjun asked, realising he sounded a bit hissy but he couldn’t help it.

Not in this overall very, very confusing situation with this very, very cute/hot/sexy guy who was really close and he might actually not mind closing the remaining distance and kissing him.

“I work freelance,” Jaemin returned, eyes constantly flitting through Renjun’s face but not taking initiative to actually go for it.

“Ah. That must be cool, to have freedom and stuff?”

“Yep, it’s great. I decide my hours. I mean, you have to find someone to pay but I’ve established myself, I believe.”

Renjun nodded, still wondering in what exactly Jaemin worked because it could be almost anything.

Well, it wasn’t that important, especially not when Jaemin plucked the empty cocktail glass from his hands and put it away, then grabbed his hand to interlace their fingers and tug Renjun away from where he was still in the relatively open, into a dark corner closer to the back exit.

Renjun briefly thought about Kunhang’s drunk ass but, well, not his problem. He had gotten ditched first, so, if he was now going to make out with a flower-boy in the corner, Kunhang had had that coming.

Uh, wait, he was going to do what?

Okay, yep, this was happening. Jaemin was in his personal space again, his pink hair a lot softer in the darkness, and Renjun’s head tilted his all on its own when Jaemin leaned in, so he could easily capture his lips in a soft kiss.

Some sirens and panic broke in Renjun’s head but he tried extra hard to ignore them because, holy shit, Jaemin’s lips were super soft and he moved them carefully first but with so much easy confidence and apparent skill, Renjun found himself just taken on the ride. He opened when Jaemin licked over his lips, he softly gasped when Jaemin let his tongue play against his, and Renjun had only ever kissed one girl but this?

It was kind of better even though he was lacking feelings. Just objectively, Jaemin was a drop-dead amazing kisser and also extremely handsome and smelt like heaven.

Briefly, Renjun’s brain supplied that this wasn’t what good boys did.

Oh, well.

Jaemin helped him grow confident enough to properly kiss back instead of letting him just take charge. He even subtly helped Renjun to make up for non-existant skills on his side and whenever insecurity was about to overcome him, he adjusted with so much easy, Renjun reconsidered and kept kissing him.

He felt a hand on his hip and he wondered if he could touch back but, why not?

Jaemin’s arms were more muscular than he had expected them to be. Definitely more than his own, that were just pretty skinny.

The flower-boy descriptor probably was really misplaced with him.

Whatever.

Thinking was way too hard, anyway.

However, then, he felt a hand on his ass and it was all a bit too arousing all of a sudden and Renjun did break away and glared up at Jaemin, freeing himself from the grasp.

“Where are you touching?” he hissed and Jaemin let him decide when to step closer again, keeping his hands to himself.

He was considerate. Just bold. It was a weird mixture, Renjun wasn’t sure what to do with him.

“Sorry, I misread your signs.”

Renjun felt his face burn up because…

“Uh… you…”

Jaemin cocked his head, still smiling, and Renjun kind of wondered if he liked that he was touching his ass and kissing him…

Okay, yeah, he totally did.

“Where was this supposed to lead?” he heard himself sound a bit panicked despite, or maybe because of the most recent realisation. He didn’t know how this worked, what you did when you suddenly kissed handsome/pretty/sexy/flirty strangers in the dark corner of a club.

Much less how to hook up.

“Well, wherever you’d like it to, but I’d love to get out of here and out of these clothes,” Jaemin smirked and leaned a little closer again, giving Renjun room to run if he wanted to.

Ahhahaha. Noooo, he didn’t feel the need to run.

Okay, he totally did.

Because, just like kissing, there had only ever been one girl and… well, virginity was a social construct but at least inexperience was definitely impossible to argue away and Jaemin looked like he was the opposite of inexperienced and this would end in a huge embarrassment for Renjun, for sure.

“Isn’t that something you do on the third date?”

“Aw, date? But we’re here now, aren’t we? It must be fate wanting us to be together, right?”

“Do I look like the guy to have one-night stands on a regular basis?” Because Jaemin had to see this, too.

That or the eye-testing, Renjun had suggested earlier, would have to take place.

“Not really, you just look extremely cute and handsome, so… I don’t mean to pressure, but it really doesn’t have to mean anything, you know? Sex is just fun and there’s a first time for everything,” Jaemin was close, so close, but Renjun did not feel pressured, he felt like Jaemin would just be okay if he said no.

But.

He didn’t want to say no.

He wanted to say yes.

Was this the one sip of Piña Colada talking? The lack of any sexual action for months (save for that dildo he had bought with his face hidden from the public because, fuck, it had been embarrassing but his favourite cam-boy liked to use ones and it actually felt so good, Renjun wanted to scream just getting himself off on that thing)?

Was this a reasonable decision?

Well, why not?

He was an adult, he could sleep with strangers if he wanted to.

“Well, if you end up having a terrible time, I’ll tell you I told you so,” Renjun snapped and grabbed Jaemin to pull him closer, kissing him again and feeling Jaemin kiss right back, smiling against his lips.

“I’m already sure you’re worried over nothing because,” Jaemin leaned closer to his ear and Renjun couldn’t suppress a small shiver, “all you have to do is lie still and let me fuck you into next week, if that’s what you want.”

Oh good lord.

Renjun had been to a love hotel a grand total of two times.

Meaning, he felt the urge to look around and check no one he knew saw him the entire time while Jaemin chose a room on the screen, chirped about different types of mattresses like they were at IKEA and this not at least mildly embarrassing.

At least one of them seemed on top of things.

Now, Jaemin just needed to get on top of Renjun….

Nervousness reached its peak when Jaemin pushed the door to the small room open, waltzing inside like they were colleagues on a business trip and not acquaintances who had mutually agreed they were young, horny, and attracted to each other.

Why Jaemin was attracted to him, Renjun still wasn’t sure.

However, Renjun had probably worried over nothing because Jaemin was so incredibly smooth at this, he hardly even realised what was happening before he was already on the bed, blinking up at him for a second before having to close his eyes because Jaemin was close and leaning in to kiss him.

Oh yes, Jaemin was really an expert at this. He might be able to make money off of this, though Renjun was quite sure that kissing wasn’t really something people hired others for.

And right now, he didn’t want Jaemin to kiss anyone else for money anyway, he only wanted Jaemin to kiss HIM.

Renjun licked against him eagerly, trying so hard not to let it show how much worse he was and, once more, Jaemin didn’t let him grow shy and worried, he was just this good at this.

“What’s your preference?” Jaemin whispered.

Renjun’s brain was in the clouds and his dick already hard in his pants. The computation time in his brain was probably three minutes, or so it felt, but all blood was in lower regions, working hard – literally.

Even after three minutes, no useful answer to what Jaemin was asking here had been found and Renjun was annoyed not getting kissed.

“I don’t remember telling you to stop,” he grumbled and pulled Jaemin back down, who chuckled but entertained him for a bit more until he pulled away again.

“I’ll kiss you all I want, cutie, but my dick hurts and I need to get out of this, okay?” Jaemin purred, trailing his fingers over Renjun’s jaw with dark eyes, looking like he’d eat Renjun alive.

Well.

Renjun suddenly remembered to be nervous, which was just great because he felt his dick soften in direct correlation.

Had he mentioned he had a bit of performance anxiety and resulting issues?

Because he did.

Haha.

Ha.

“Okay,” Renjun breathed because he had warned Jaemin, hadn’t he?

Jaemin looked like he was enjoying this more than was reasonable.

“You said you don’t do this normally, have you not before, at all?”

“Are you set on embarrassing me? Because, horny or not, I will leave,” Renjun snarled back but the issue that he hadn’t done it and thus no clue what to do (did he strip Jaemin? If so, how did one get out of a skin-tight shirt like this?) remained.

“Aw, please don’t! I was just asking so you’ll be comfortable! You looked like you were going to faint when I first flirted with you, I don’t want you to pass out if I put on a striptease!”

Renjun actually did feel a little faint and also a little like a tomato.

“See?” Jaemin purred, leaning down to kiss him again, which was really the only thing keeping Renjun mildly sane in this very moment.

Mildly being the key-word here.

Jaemin seemed much less in a panic because when he pulled away, he must have somehow peeled his shirt up and was now pulling it over his head and…

“Are those piercings?”

“Yes, do you like them?”

Renjun was very busy being completely overwhelmed by where to look first.

The pierced nipples? The abs? The arms? The ink?

“Y-yeah.”

Was Jaemin arching his back like that on purpose? Whatever, he looked smoking hot and Renjun felt his dick twitch in his pants.

“Thanks, I love it when cute boys admire me!” he grinned and scooted down a little and Renjun groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure when Jaemin rubbed over his dick where it was trapped.

“And… and the tattoos?” Renjun was quite sure this wasn’t the time to make small talk but he was a little curious.

Jaemin ground down like he had a diploma in driving-Renjun-insane and smirked because he knew exactly what he was doing and he was enjoying it.

“Pretty, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Renjun sounded like he was already moaning, which was a little embarrassing but whatever.

He literally had warned Jaemin about this and Jaemin had still taken him here.

Nevermind his eyes grew more and more hungry like he enjoyed this instead of thinking Renjun was behaving like the huge dork he was.

“Can I look?” Jaemin had somehow taken the hem of Renjung’s Superman-hoodie in hand (god knew when, Renjun for sure hadn’t noticed) and was tugging on it, still waiting for the okay.

Renjun would have been fine with him just doing what people usually did when planning to fuck, but it seemed Jaemin was careful after he had hissed at him and Renjun could respect a man that was able and willing to learn, he really could.

“There’s nothing to see, but go for it,” Renjun scrambled to sit up and let Jaemin pull both his hoodie and his t-shirt over his head in one.

“That was a lie,” Jaemin purred and pushed Renjun right back down, dragging a hand over his front, brushing over his (unpierced and also not really sensitive) nipples.

With how smouldering his gaze was as he slowly, slowly dragged it over all of Renjun’s body to appreciate all the not-exciting skin there was to see, Renjun started to think he actually was a whole lot hotter than he really was.

“You do need your eyes checked,” Renjun considered taking his glasses off but that’d mean he’d potentially miss things and he was still comfortably on his back where there was no risk to damage or dirty them.

“Aw,” Jaemin leaned down and Renjun thought he was going for a kiss and he was, just not on his lips but lower, gently placing it over his left nipple.

Renjun couldn’t hold a shudder.

“I think you do. Maybe your glasses aren’t strong enough, cutie?”

Renjun wanted to be nice but that was something he hadn't been born with.

Tough life.

“Maybe you need to kiss me more and shut up?”

The wicked smirk Jaemin gave him let Renjun know this had been the wrong thing to say.

Or, well, the definitions of wrong could vary because Renjun was kind of suffering but in a good way when Jaemin started trailing kisses over his chest, up his neck, over his jaw, to his mouth and right back down, starting to lick and suck and bite a bit until he reached his other side and Renjun actually bucked up because, fuck!

Fuck, this was good!

“I’ll go down. Do you like your dick sucked? I really want to blow you, can I?” Were not questions Renjun was used to hearing. His girlfriend had been as shy and awkward as he had been when it came to this so his dick was still un-sucked to the day.

“I-I don’t know if you can?” Renjun tried to properly look at Jaemin with a challenging eyebrow raised but he was too breathless and too turned on.

Jaemin was also suddenly really close and, how, when had that happened, why was Renjun having so much trouble focussing?

Oh, probably because his dick was hard and aching and taking all his blood.

Wait, where was his nervousness? Oh, there it was, now that he was thinking about it and Jaemin breathing right against his lips.

“Oh, believe me, I can. Try and recall your name one last time before you’ll forget it.”

Oh, fuck, Renjun was going to actually pass out here because it was ridiculous a ‘thread’ but fuck him, he wanted to forget his name and have Jaemin show off how to give oral and Renjun wouldn’t even be able to call him out because there was nothing to compare to.

Seemed like Jaemin was set on delivering on exactly that but not without giving himself a head-start on making true of his threat/promise because he dragged down his tongue Renjun’s front and he shivered because he was sensitive from Jaemin’s earlier ministrations.

The buttons of his jeans popped open easily under Jaemin’s fingers and Renjun was so glad to finally get some freedom for his dick but also nervous again and fuck, what if he couldn’t keep it up and…

“Oh,” he heard himself definitely moan when Jaemin’s fingers graced over the underside because, right, Renjun wouldn’t have to explain things here.

Kind of dumb to have forgotten about it but… well. He never had done this before.

And thank god Jaemin didn’t need any instructions because Renjun was already rendered incapable of giving them because, holy shit, yeah, wait, no he would have been fine if Jaemin didn’t know what to do the reason he did was the issue here and…

Renjun decided to just stop thinking and focus on Jaemin moving his hand up and down with just enough pressure, twisting just right, and going over his head with one finger before going back down.

Where had his pants gone?

Well.

“You’re so cute, I love this already,” Jaemin purred and Renjun heard the foil of a condom package ripping so he made the grave mistake to look down and see it between Jaemin’s teeth, his dark and hungry eyes staring at Renjun.

Jesus!

“Are you going to moan for me? Don’t hold back, okay?”

As if Renjun had that sort of self-control, hilarious.

Jaemin looked like he had come from some sort of pornographic dream of Renjun’s, when he looked up from between his legs and licked over the tip of his dick like it was a popsicle. Renjun could just not watch this, he’d lose his mind for good.

His lids fluttered shut when Jaemin closed his lips around his length. He sunk down slowly, feeling impossibly warm and tight and wow, this was the reason why people loved this, Renjun was so going to join the club of the blowjob lovers, asap.

He felt his tongue, pressing against the sensitive skin and making him tingle and try to buck up but fail because Jaemin was holding him down.

Renjun wasn’t sure if he even had a gag reflex but maybe not because he just took his entire length and he rose back up as if this was a walk in the park and Renjun whimpered because, fuck, this was why it was called suck because Jaemin was doing just that and he was quite sure his soul was leaving his body.

Through his dick.

Jaemin seemed pleased with his efforts to render Renjun completely out of his mind and repeated it, starting to bop up and down and Renjun could already feel his orgasm building – but at least he wasn’t having any performance issues so.

“J-Jaemin, of god, slow down!”

Jaemin did as asked, which was the only thing saving Renjun, really.

He tried to catch his breath as Jaemin took his time to lick around his cock and over the tip, pulling away a bit, looking down at Renjun.

“I want to fuck you.”

Renjun keened.

He sort of had expected this go here – honestly he had even hoped for that – but he was suddenly really aware he had never done this before and surely, there was some sort of minimum-skills required here?

“Okay? Sounds like a plan, right?” It didn’t sound like a plan and Renjun like he had just run a marathon, “What do you want me to do?”

“Just relax and stay looking pretty!” Jaemin purred and got back up. Renjun dared to look – knowing he might just further ruin his mental and physical wellbeing.

Jaemin was already staring at him and smirked when he noticed Renjun paying him attention. He rose up and playfully started undoing the fly of his trousers, the tip of his dick starting to push up and become visible, a bit of cum smeared over it and Renjun was quite sure this was absolutely the hottest thing he had ever been part of.

“Like what you see?” Jaemin purred and started wiggling his hips, pushing the tight fabric down to reveal himself.

“You don’t think I’d be up and leaving if I didn’t?” Renjun rolled his eyes but he suddenly remembered that the agreed-upon plan here was to get that dick up his ass and… okay. Breathe. Stretching and lube were a thing, it’d be fine, his dildo was this size, too.

It just wasn’t attached to a pierced and tattooed flower-boy with hot pink hair and a dark smirk.

“Aw, thanks, cutie, I know I’m too hot to pass up but I love hearing how great I am, so would you?”

Jaemin stood up and got rid of his trousers, eyes still on Renjun who was somewhat uselessly lying on the bed, watching and busy losing his mind.

“I don’t think your ego needs any stroking but I’m sure your dick could use some,” wow, Renjun was proud of himself.

“It sure could,” Jaemin opened the nightstand and threw a bottle and a new foil package on the bed before climbing back on top of Renjun, straddling his waist to let Renjun make true of his offer.

So, there was that. Touching another guy’s dick for the first time.

Shouldn’t be hard, right?

Oh, well, ideally, it would be and Jaemin totally was…

Renjun grabbed the lube off the bed because he was going to make this good and no one needed to use spit when there was this right here, for his using-pleasure.

“Why does this smell of cherry?”

“Because it’s cherry-flavoured,” Jaemin chirped and Renjun was just a tiny bit disgusted.

Jaemin moaned when he closed his fingers around the base of his cock and it twitched – making Renjun feel a bit bad because Jaemin had definitely gone neglected up until here.

He tried to get a feeling for the size and the angle but it turned out to be not even that different than doing this to himself.

Actually, it was really kind of fun, especially since Jaemin was sounding like he was eternally grateful for the touch even though it took Renjun a bit to actually settle on a good pace that he could keep but then there was no stopping him.

“Fuck, Injun, you look so cute!”

Renjun glanced up and tried to feel what he looked like, realising he was poking his tongue out like…

Okay, not going there.

His rhythm was broken, though, and Jaemin slowly crawled out of reach, leaning down to kiss him again. Renjun made the mistake of just kissing back and, once more, falling into this Jaemin-trance-state in which he forgot there was anything else going on.

Turned out Jaemin had no problem multitasking and Renjun gasped when he felt his fingers on his ass, lubed up and playing against the muscle with enough pressure to warm it up but not push in yet.

Nerves made him grab Jaemin’s arms and wonder if it was too late to suggest switching.

Then again, he’d have to top if they switched and chances were he’d actually get soft and that’d just be a nightmare.

No, he had always kind of wanted to bottom and since Jaemin seemed to have naturally suggested it this way around, why not?

“Tell me if it’s uncomfortable,” Jaemin whispered and Renjun tried to relax and do how he always did when he fingered himself while he felt his rim give in.

“Yeah, duh,” he sounded like he was whining, which, Renjun didn’t whine.

“Just saying, cutie. You feel good, you do this, right?” Jaemin was using two fingers and Renjun had to take a deep breath to not tense up because he usually started with one but his body was able to accommodate them with just mild stinging blooming up his spine.

“I d-do,” Renjun just didn’t usually have other people do it and, fuck, it felt a lot different and he tried hard to swallow his nerves and focus on how it felt when Jaemin opened him, already angling his fingers up because he, clearly, was good at this. So good, it made up for Renjun not being and just lying here and gasping for air.

Jaemin leaned down to kiss him again and Renjun brought his hands up to grab his shoulders, needing something to hold on because his body seemed to curl up in his weird mixture of pain and pleasure, he always felt at first, while Jaemin started with small thrusts to properly warm him up, brushing just past his prostate.

Okay, it was really different from when Renjun did this himself but potentially better?

He’d have to assess this once he could use his brain again.

Right now, it was out of order, just supplying a wild mixture of suggestions how and why this felt just maddeningly great and he needed to always do this, just quit uni and do something that would get him fingered daily.

Porn?

Yeah, no.

Jaemin pulled away and stared down at him, which Renjun just could.not.handle.

So, he let his head drop back to try and arch his back how his favourite cam-boy always did and, oh god, this actually made things better?

Fuck!

He had thought it just looked hot.

Well.

Every day gave you a chance to have a learning experience.

“So pretty,” Jaemin’s free hand travelled down his torso and Renjun felt his cock twitch pathetically between his legs.

Jaemin must have noticed it as well and he was nice enough to close his fingers around it, using the slide the condom gave him to slowly jack Renjun off, a different rhythm for his front and back which was just…

Way too much.

“Jae-Jaemin, oh god, I’ll come, pl-please stop!”

Jaemin did pull his hand off his dick and slowed down the pace at which he moved his fingers and Renjun took a shuddering breath.

“Look at you. I was so tempted to just let you come,” Jaemin purred, looking down like Renjun was the sheep and he the wolf.

“I’d gone home,” Renjun sounded whiney again and he kind of hated it but Jaemin seemed to totally dig it and suddenly there was another finger in his ass and Renjun thought sex hadn't felt this overwhelming last time had had it.

Then again, he had been the one doing the fingering and not the one receiving.

His girlfriend still definitely hadn't felt like this, he wasn’t going to humour himself to this point of delusion.

“How sad. You could have come twice.”

Renjun felt his soul leave his body once more because… well.

And then Jaemin twisted his fingers and pushed into his prostate hard and Renjun knew he knew what he was doing and that he was fully planning on making him arch off the bed with a breathless cry how he was.

That didn’t mean he didn’t want to hit him and repeat it at the same time. Renjun found the sheets and he just grabbed them and tried to breathe and hold back but he felt precum make the condom feel weird on his dick and his body jerk in time with Jaemin fucking him on his fingers.

“Jaemin, I swear to god if you make me come I am going to leave,” Renjun somehow managed to yell all of this and Jaemin seemed to take him seriously because he pulled his fingers out like Renjun had switched a vibrator off.

He didn’t own one.

But he had seen people use them.

He took three deep gasps in short succession until he felt dizzy but no longer close to coming. Jaemin’s face was in front of his when he opened his eyes.

He was pouting.

“You looked so hot and cute!”

Renjun couldn’t with him. He just pulled him down to kiss him and started searching the bed for the condom because if he gave Jaemin another chance, he was quite sure he’d actually make true of it.

Issue was, that Renjun had the refractory time of a 100-year-old.

He wasn’t going to tell Jaemin this because it was just really lame and he knew it was an issue because he also had little stamina and self-control, meaning, if he had a warm hole around his dick, he came rather quickly.

If he even got to that part and not letting nerves get the better of him before even putting it in.

ANYWAY Renjun’s terrible past experiences aside, this was going a whole lot better right now and he even found the condom.

He pushed Jaemin away gently and held it up.

“Get to it?”

“Why are you so cute while being so snarky?” Jaemin whined and took the rubber before kissing Renjun again, seemingly distressed, and Renjun was a bit sorry but also kind of worried?

“It’s my only talent?”

“No, no, no, I refuse to believe that!” Jaemin ripped the foil open with his teeth again and Renjun was very distracted so he didn’t even give an attitude back, he just watched Jaemin roll the condom down his dick and it did look kind of big like this.

Renjun let his legs fall open when Jaemin gave them a gentle push to make more room. The cherry scent was actually insufferable and bitching about it in his head helped Renjun to distract from the fact that his ass’ virginity was going to be a thing of the past in just a few seconds.

Oh, he couldn’t wait…

Jaemin’s hand was strong under his knee, pulling him into position so he could bend Renjun down a bit more and give him an angle at which he could line up.

Again, a wave of nerves hit Renjun and he couldn’t help clenching down when Jaemin tested if he was stretched well enough with two fingers.

“Relax, cutie, I’ll make it feel good,” Jaemin chuckled and Renjun could feel his fingers pull out and the tip of his dick on his rim, sliding easily from all the lube.

“You’re really busy with your promises. I still remember my name, by the wa-ah,” okay it momentarily left his head when Jaemin pushed into him a little rougher than Renjun had expected and thus anticipated, forcing him to open on the girth of his dick.

It burnt faintly, not enough to want to stop, but enough to make Renjun squeeze his eyes shut and pull on the sheets while Jaemin held him up and in place, letting him adjust.

Okay, so that was how that felt.

“Okay?” Jaemin rasped, sounding like he was actually having to hold back instead of just breezing through everything, how he had seemed to do so far.

Renjun wanted to answer, he really did, but he couldn’t. He just whined embarrassingly and tried to wiggle a little and feel what it was like and how to make it feel normal but it was kind of impossible.

Probably also not the goal.

Jaemin leaned down and started to slowly kiss down the column of his neck, sucking just a bit to not overwhelm him, and Renjun heard himself gasp so pathetically while he started to press down against Jaemin, it was kind of really embarrassing.

But he wasn’t going to stop.

Especially when Jaemin started to react to his movements and pulled out a little, starting to thrust into him with small bucks of his hips that made Renjun actually lose his fucking mind because it was so much but it was exactly what he needed and wanted.

“Still remember your name?” Jaemin grunted and Renjun wanted to slap him but he couldn’t, he just moaned and clenched down because Jaemin hit his sweet spot so dead-on, he felt his stomach flutter and his dick twitch.

The discomfort had been completely dispelled and just left Renjun feeling absolutely mind-blowingly good because holy shit did Jaemin know how to fuck. He wasn’t sure why he did but he did, but it was completely irrelevant anyway. Renjun just held on for dear life and heard his own voice grow more desperate as his orgasm built up yet again.

“J-Jaemin I-I’ll come,” Renjun remembered he had a dick to touch but he was so busy holding onto the sheets he really didn’t have the time to and it didn’t seem like it’d be necessary because he was so close, so, so close, he could taste the high on his tongue he just…

“Show me, cutie, cum for me,” oh fuck, this was like porn, wasn’t it?

Too bad Renjun found porn quite arousing and thus this situation and he felt his body lock up and tighten while Jaemin kept pounding into him rather brutally now but it was all just the madness before finally orgasming anyway and Renjun knew he was close, so close, so, so close.

“Oh Jaemin,” his voice broke and his legs closed around Jaemin as he came and Jaemin fucked him through it before he pulled out and finished himself off while Renjun was quite sure the world was kind of spinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks will be found out and partly acted upon - very mildly, though

Renjun felt shame.

Deep shame.

He knew it was dumb but…

“Where were you?”

Kunhang looked like raised from the dead but his voice had already recovered before his face had and now he was screaming into Renjun’s ear and he just didn’t appreciate this.

“You left first.”

“We went to dance!”

Xiaojun looked a little flushed and tugged on his boyfriend’s shirt.

“We both know that’s a lie. Anyway, I told you I had left so why are you making a fuss?”

“You were supposed to have fun with us!”

“I wasn’t having any, so, I left to find it elsewhere.”

Kunhang huffed and puffed some more but Renjun was hardly scared.

“Did you find it?” Xiaojun asked, as per usual, annoyingly cute.

“Oh yeah, I did.” Renjun tried not to feel the shame but failed.

Who lost their anal virginity to some pink-haired, tattooed flower-boy with the skills of a porn star on a whim?

God.

Worse, Jaemin and he had kind of talked after and Jaemin had asked if he didn’t want to get his nipples pierced which… no? He didn’t?

But now that the idea was there, he did?

Then, he had talked about wanting to get some sort of prince-named-bar in his dick and Renjun might have realised piercings were a bit of a turn-on because the mental image had seemed quite exciting.

Long story short, he not only had realised he might have a kink he hadn't known of but _also_ now had Jaemin’s number.

Jaemin was a very avid texter and Renjun wasn’t normally but he also kind of did like Jaemin because he was cute and a nice guy, who wasn’t scared of Renjun. So, now he was texting his one-night-stand and none of this made sense but here he was.

“Well. Good. So, next time, don’t make such a scene and just agree to come right away?” Kunhang crossed his arms and Renjun pulled his book on the negative effects of capitalism on the population of wild birds up.

“Nah.”

So, the thing was.

Renjun had a total of two friends in uni.

Well. One. Xiaojun was just an extension to Kunhang and he also didn’t go to uni. Renjun wasn’t 100% sure what it was that he did but something with chemistry and also trips and it was sort of secret. It wasn’t really his business anyway.

He did have quite a few acquaintances but he was sure they secretly hated him so he never hung out with them and spent most of his lunch breaks in peace and quiet, reading on his phone or checking Twitter where he could then help trend a hashtag to try and better the world.

How big the result of his efforts was, he was unsure, especially since Twitter’s servers themselves were a bit gross for the environment – servers, generally, were, it wasn’t Twitter’s fault, which was why internet consumption was a pollution issue in itself without most people realising it was.

But he digressed.

He also spent most of his evenings in peace and quiet and he really hadn’t seen any reason as to why he should ever change that, but, well, Jaemin was pretty funny and he also read all the dumb articles Renjun sent him and Renjun read the memes he sent him back. And they were good memes, not the ones his cousin sent him three weeks after he had already seen them on Weibo.

And there still was this kink that Renjun hadn’t wanted to know he had but it was too late now.

Which was probably why he had agreed to leave the house and it took only five minutes for him to regret it.

“Like, why in Itaewon?” recently, Renjun had read some horror stories of the neighbourhood. Maybe he was being stupid, but he did like his life.

Seoul was very safe so when crime spiked somewhere, any reasonable person should be concerned. These days, Itaewon was where the unsolved cases were stacking up. Everyone knew, no one really said anything. There were Gangs, soldiers, and other people that were protected better than some lonely Renjun.

Why the fuck was he here? He was talking to his dick, who was making his decision for him. Stupid piece of flesh.

“Actually, my bestie kind of found this guy because he does body modification and Jungwoo’s super into that, if you saw him you’d immediately know, and he’s pretty chill and really good at this. I mean, I don’t want just anybody to do this, right? I need to have feeling in my dick!” Jaemin beamed like they were discussing whether to go for the Pax with the sliding doors or the regular ones.

Not genitalia piercing.

Again, why was he here?

This street looked about as shady as Seoul got.

Fuck, Renjun still needed all his organs!

“I mean, that risk should probably tell you to just not put metal into it?”

Jaemin leaned closer and Renjun stumbled against him. Which must have been the plan. His glasses were now crooked but it didn’t matter because he was already feeling faint without the added warp the wrong angle gave him.

“Imagine how that feels. Against your rim? Tugging on it? Hard and opening it just a bit more? Against your sweet spot?”

Ooooooh fuck.

Renjun put his hand square into Jaemin’s face. His hair had faded to a lighter pink. The metal of his piercing was hard against his palm and his dick reported for duty.

Welcome to hell.

“We’re literally on the open street and not in the opening of some AMV, pull yourself together,” Renjun snarled, more telling himself than Jaemin.

Because he was the one with half-chub over a bit of dirty talk.

Jaemin definitely should do this professionally. He’d surely make lots of money.

Well, maybe he was making lots in his job. Renjun didn’t quite know, they weren’t at that stage of weird friendship yet.

Wait, friendship?

“But how can I when you look so cute and blushed when I do this?”

Renjun was quite sure that Jaemin had some sort of impaired perception because he was the first and only person thinking Renjun was cute and not a bitch, but okay.

He’d take it because Jaemin was really funny and handsome and who didn’t like compliments?

Well, okay, Renjun never knew how to react, but he still felt good getting them.

It was complicated.

“Wh-whatever, I know for sure you have to heal piercings so don’t pretend like you’ll get that anywhere near my ass if you get it done today.”

Jaemin pushed his hand off his face and Renjun’s back hit a wall, Jaemin leaning close, smirk so predatory, Renjun felt his stomach twist but, like, in a good way.

“Was that the plan for the evening? Sounds hot!”

Oh god.

What had he done? They had just gone here causally because…

Fuck why even?

Renjun’s dick! Explain yourself!!

He had even showered before because he was this dumb.

And horny.

“I never said I’d get it done today, actually, I’m here to get these changed because I’m not good at it and Yuta is. So…” Jaemin’s lips were almost on his and this _was the open street but Renjun wasn’t **doing anything to stop him how a normal person would**_. “I think we should definitely get my dick near or, preferably, into your ass, right? You could even think about those nipple piercings I suggested.”

Renjun squeaked when he felt Jaemin, conveniently, play over them through his shirt.

“Are you kidding? Even if, I’m not going to get my nipples pierced at some shady as fuck parlour in Itaewon.”

“No? Okay. Maybe in the future,” Jaemin kept teasing him and there was definitely more than half-chub now, “I’d really like to see that.”

Renjun managed to push the touchy-feely-hands off his body and straightened up.

Okay, he’d have to adjust his pants or this would be embarrassing.

“Weren’t we here for a reason?”

“Yeah. I guess. Sex against the wall?” Jaemin’s eyes were still dark and he didn’t quite budge even though he was no longer touching. Renjun liked that he remembered and respected boundaries, yet stayed bold and pushy just the right amount, however….

“Abso-fucking-lutely not, are you insane? They’ll have us arrested!” Renjun slipped through below Jaemin’s arm and quickly did a side-step to get a hold of the situation downstairs.

“Oh, this is Kim territory, shouldn’t be an issue, I know a few guys.” Jaemin beamed and Renjun had just completely lost him.

Whatever.

NO public sex.

No.

NO, RENJUN’S DICK!

The parlour actually didn’t look that terrible.

There was no mould anywhere to be seen nor ants living their best life all over the floor, how Renjun had sort of expected.

The sofa looked like the ones they had in these really lame porn videos that were most boys’ entry to adult films and Renjun wondered if they realised it did.

The walls were plastered with drawings, probably tattoos since they did those here.

Which was illegal.

Renjun might want to reconsider if he felt safe. There had also been this guy in a leather jacket outside, that had given him a really intense look, letting him know not to mess with anyone and…

Okay, he totally was just a bit scared.

Very scared.

This was screaming organised crime and Renjun was pretending to be deaf. Not really that incredibly smart a decision.

Wait.

Was Jaemin… in a gang?

Holy shit…

Well, the guy behind the counter sure looked harmless and more like he had just run away from a boy group, fluffy, light peach hair in waves on his head, a hint of eyeshadow accentuating them – Renjun could never.

There was a thick collar around his neck, which kind of didn’t and did fit because it was embezzled but it also was just so big and had a tag and that overall made it look a bit too BDSM for Renjun to just think it was a fashion statement.

Haha.

Yeah, he totally knew people who were like this.

Okay, he didn’t.

He was at least 45% scared.

“Hi, Jaemin!” the guy’s voice was deep and nasal, which came as a surprise. He seemed like he was just genuinely a cinnamon roll in and outside.

Safe for that BDSM collar.

“Hey, Taeyong. It Yuta in?”

Taeyong’s eyes shortly caught on Renjun and he spared a sweet smile.

“Yes, he is, will just take a sec, I think. Who did you bring?”

“Ah, this is Renjun. Sorry. Renjun, this is Taeyong, the best receptionist.” Jaemin introduced.

“Hi! Nice to meet you! Are you dating?” Taeyong looked elated and Renjun choked on thin air.

“Noooo,” Jaemin waved his hands.

“Oh, work colleagues? Are you interested in a piercing, too? Prince Albert? Or something cuter?”

“No! No, no, no!” Jaemin very quickly jumped in and Renjun was confused if Taeyong meant to imply that piercings were work-related? Which… in which world? Maybe other than when you ran a parlour but Taeyong had only a tiny helix one himself so…

Taeyong looked surprised but also regretful.

“Well, you still could. You know. There’s people with piercings who don’t use them for work!”

“Right…” this made no sense at all.

“Anyway! I was here to get Yuta to put these in, so guess we’ll sit down for a second?” Jaemin sounded eager to get to the porn-sofa and… okay? Taeyong had been nice so far, right? A bit odd but nice for sure.

The sofa was more comfortable than Renjun would have expected and he also wondered if Jaemin sitting so close he was almost in his lap would reinforce people thinking they were dating.

Which…

Wouldn’t be that bad?

Okay, yeah, Jaemin didn’t exactly look the son-in-law-part but he was cute, nice, very attentive…

Fuck, Renjun’s heart was racing.

Was he over his heart-break? Was he ready to try again?

Well, he definitely could still cry over it if he’d just try hard enough so…

Who knew?

Jaemin didn’t seem the type for something fixed anyway. They could just… be… friends?

Were they friends?

Maybe, Jaemin secretly was really annoyed with him?

Then again, he had been the one to invite Renjun here, so it couldn’t be too bad.

He was, most likely, overreacting.

Renjun still wondered if this place secretly sold drugs or arms and why the hell there was this super shady guy in front of it. Maybe they paid enough protection money? Maybe one of them was hooking up with a mobster?

Someone else entered the shop, asking about piercings in eyebrows and Taeyong happily had her fill out a form before she joined them on the sofa.

Renjun realised they hadn’t even been talking. Which, usually, was a red flag for things to become super stiff and awkward. They didn’t seem to be, though. He was just next to Jaemin, as in, almost becoming one with him, and both of them lost in the pieces on the walls.

Some of them looked exactly like what Renjun expected on a mobster.

So that was mildly worrying.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his thigh, slowly moving up and down. Not strictly sexually but, well, he had still been on edge from the earlier… endeavours. His dick twitched because that was what it had come to.

Of course, it was Jaemin.

Were it anyone else, they’d now have Renjun’s fist in their faces, so good for him.

Jaemin must have noticed he had noticed, which… duh, and he squeezed a bit, half-way up.

Renjun bit his teeth together. What the fuck, why was this so arousing?

He was making a fool of himself.

Yet again.

He pushed Jaemin’s hand away and took a quick extra-breath.

It didn’t help.

Great.

“Jaemin!” a new voice saved Renjun from more cheeky flower boy gone punk and borderline public indecency.

Now, the new issues was that…

Fuck, Renjun wouldn’t even be too bothered to be in Jaemin’s lap and taking dick right here, right now, with two, now three, people watching.

How many more kinks did he have to discover before someone had mercy on him and let him fall into a spontaneously opening hole in the ground?

Like, seriously?

Voyeurism? Exhibitionism? What was even the right term?

He might just quit his uni career for real and go into porn.

He doubted porn companies liked people who had performance issues, though.

Nevermind the obvious lack of skill that’d surely become apparent once it wasn’t Jaemin on top of him.

Also…

Well…

He didn’t usually do this and he did feel a bit iffy about it being anyone but Jaemin…

This might be an issue.

“Yuta, hey!” Jaemin rose from where he had been torturing Renjun, to greet the man with the messy bun and the even messier sense of fashion. Renjun found himself glancing at the ink that climbed up his neck, ending just a bit below his jaw, and down his hands.

Wow, that was pretty impressive, actually.

Renjun tore his eyes away.

What had he gotten himself into here? He was going to get a corporate job, later. At a sustainable firm. To try and save the earth. They didn’t take people who looked like patchwork carpets even though that sucked.

“Finally getting the Prince Albert? Or are you still scared?” who, apparently, was Yuta teased.

Right.

That had been the dick piercing.

Was no one, really, absolutely no one, going to have mercy with Renjun here?

Guess not.

His dick felt pretty hard and he struggled to conceal it while Jaemin pouted.

“Nah, can’t because of healing right now. But soon. I’ll get over my fear by then. Can you change my Snake Bites, please?”

Had Renjun mentioned how good those rings felt when Jaemin kissed him?

Because they did.

Fuck.

He might as well shovel that hole himself.

Speaking of holes…

So, yeah, Renjun was in mild crisis on the sofa, trying to look nonchalant, when Jaemin re-emerged from the room, the previously silver rings replaced with black ones.

“And? How does it look?” Jaemin chirped, beaming down and holding his hand out for Renjun.

He pushed himself up.

Without taking anyone’s hand.

He wasn’t 100, that was just his refractory time. Please.

“Your fishing for compliments is just beyond shameless now, don’t you think?” Renjun snapped back. It looked hot, okay? Jaemin surely knew that himself.

From how he pouted, he might but also was just that shameless.

Yuta’s grin was a bit too slick and Renjun feared people thought they were dating, again.

Well, not like that would be an issue in itself…

“Let me take you somewhere more private, so you can tell me how you really think about then,” Jaemin’s mouth was suddenly next to his ear and a shiver ran down Renjun’s spine.

“Don’t flatter yourself. Last time, I still remembered my name.”

Jaemin’s smirk was deep and his eyes dark as he closed his fingers around Renjun’s wrist.

“Did you?”

No, he hadn’t. At least momentarily, it had actually been fucked out of his head.

“You look like a bad liar, right now, cutie. But we can give it round two, so you can stop denying the obvious truth.”

“You can try,” oh god, Renjun please wanted him to because Jaemin seemed unbothered by his sharp tongue and his geek hoodies and glasses and he was hot and fun and cute and…

Renjun definitely was crushing on him. But that was okay, he’d take care of that later. After getting dicked.

Apparently, love hotels were not all the same, but Renjun hardly had time to appreciate the interior design because he found himself pressed against the door, Jaemin’s lips on his, the two new rings digging into Renjun’s but making it all so much better while he licked over the seam of Jaemin’s mouth.

It already felt like Renjun had made progress here because he pushed his tongue against Jaemin’s and the part of his brain still up and running thought this was pretty good.

The rest was already out of order and might realise that it was mainly Jaemin, again, but whatever.

“You’re so cute, do you know that?” Jaemin rasped between hungry kisses and Renjun keened because, fuck, what the fuck?

“Stop being slick, it’s annoying,” Renjun’s voice broke when Jaemin rolled his hips against his. His dick twitched in his pants and Renjun reached down to grab Jaemin’s, popping the buttons open to get something on the road here.

“Oh, I like this,” Jaemin purred and pushed himself against Renjun’s hand. It hadn’t been his intention, but Renjun was spontaneous here, so, he cupped Jaemin’s hard cock and let him let himself get off for a few lazy bucks of his hips.

But, apparently, Jaemin hadn’t just paid for a room to then cream his pants.

Luckily.

Renjun was pulled off the door and tumbled onto the bed, Jaemin following right after and crawling on top of him, kissing his lips once more while starting to undress Renjun.

For a second, Renjun wondered if this was maybe not what he should be doing.

But why the fuck not?

Again, he was an adult, he could sleep with whomever he pleased, however many times he wanted to.

And, hell, did he want to sleep with Jaemin again. Especially now, that the initial nervousness had ceased and it was just fucking awesome.

“So pretty,” Jaemin breathed while running his hands over Renjun’s very boring torso because he still needed his eyes checked. Renjun had learnt, though, and he arched his back.

Jaemin licked his lips, eyes growing darker and he closed his fingers around Renjun’s nipples, teasing them until even Renjun, who didn’t usually get anything out of this, was softly moaning because it was just that good.

“Y-You realise these wi-will chafe?” Renjun was pretty sure he was on his way there because Jaemin was merciless.

“Hm. So many things I want to do with you!” Jaemin purred and the words went right to Renjun’s dick, making it twitch because, fuck, he was so fine with Jaemin doing so many things with him.

“Then get to it before my nipples start bleeding,” Renjun didn’t want to whine, but he was and Jaemin looked pleased, so, whatever.

“Get on all fours,” Jaemin ordered, suddenly pulling away.

The tone was kind of…

Renjun swallowed and had to think of Taeyong and his collar.

Fuck, no, no, NO!

Enough kinks for one day had already been discovered!

He scrambled to roll over and then realised that… this was pretty revealing and… stuff.

Oh well.

He brought his knees under himself and pushed his body up to present himself for Jaemin and when he glanced over his shoulder, he saw Jaemin staring at his ass, playing on the rings in his lip like in a trance.

Okay, this was so hot.

“You look amazing. Such a great ass, really,” Jaemin muttered and Renjun heard a bottle open, cold lube suddenly dribbling over his lower back.

“Ew, Jaemin!” he did realise he was squeaking but Jaemin was unbothered and the lube was now already there.

“It’ll warm up like this,” Jaemin purred and started running fingers through the mess, spreading it even further. Renjun shuddered when he felt it run down the crack of his ass, over his hole and down his balls.

It was warmer than if Jaemin had put it there right away.

“This is disgusting and I hope you realise it is,” Renjun grumbled and had to force his body to still and not twitch and push back, seeing friction and something in his ass.

That’d be pretty embarrassing.

As per usual.

“Maybe,” Jaemin was now dipping lower and Renjun couldn’t hold his moan when he pressed against his hole with so much force, his two fingers immediately slipped inside.

It had just been five days since their first hook-up.

Despite that, only last night, Renjun had low-key-high-key recalled it being Jaemin who pounded into him while watching his favourite cam-boy in a ridiculous neon-green string-thing before he had fucked himself into oblivion on a dildo.

Renjun had tried really hard to do the same, switching between watching the actor on camera and remembering Jaemin and how fucking good it had felt. He had tried to get exactly that.

Hadn’t worked but it had been a good time.

It also resulted in that he was still pretty loose.

“Look at you, did someone miss me?” Jaemin chirped and Renjun growled because he couldn’t do anything else, here, on all fours, his ass in the air for Jaemin, lube on his skin.

Okay, truly, it was all pretty hot and he was totally going to jack off to this… like… a lot.

Jaemin didn’t need to know that, though.

“As if, there’s plenty of porn out there to get off t-aah,” okay, yeah, but porn didn’t press into his prostate like this and didn’t make him quiver and hang his head between his arms while gasping for air after just two lazy thrusts.

“Sorry, would you mind repeating that?”

Yeah, no.

Renjun couldn’t even if he wanted.

Which sucked because he wanted.

“S-slow, oh fuck!” Renjun, again, was not going to get it up again if Jaemin made him cum.

Also?

In 20 seconds flat?

Embarrassing! As! Fuck!

Jaemin had mercy on him and took his pace back a few notches, taking more times to scissor his fingers apart and play with his rim.

“I really love your ass. And your dick. And your cute face. And your funny lines.” Jaemin muttered behind him and Renjun wondered if him being on all fours and Jaemin three fingers in him was the right moment to do this.

Then again, if it were different, one might think there were feelings.

Yeah, well, Renjun still wasn’t so sure about that?

“Thanks, ah, you’re the first person, ah, this thick-skinned, ah, Jaemin!” Renjun had to squeeze his eyes close and bite his tongue because Jaemin seemed to find it appropriate to suddenly start massaging that sweet spot. He was hardly even moving his fingers but what he did was _just _right and Renjun’s thighs started quivering.

“So cute.”

“Jaemiiiin,” Renjun didn’t want him to stop, really not, because, fuck, FUCK, this was everything and it didn’t feel like he’d cum but like his body was literally going to shut down.

“You like it, don’t you? Look at yourself, so cute!”

Renjun’s arms gave out and he wished he could say stop but it just felt that good and he couldn’t care that his face was squeezed against the mattress and his voice pitched to absurd heights, his dick leaking pre-cum while it felt like his soul was ascending to higher levels.

And then, Jaemin started thrusting and Renjun heard himself cry pretty pathetically while his legs just gave out but Jaemin didn’t spare him and he didn’t want to be spared.

His dick dragged over the sheets, giving him friction that was way too much but he couldn’t stop.

He felt his hips buck up as if he wasn’t already doing the worst possible anyway, and when Jaemin licked a stripe up his back and whispered “come for me, cutie,” it was really not his fault that he did while clenching down and actually sobbing.

Really.

He had tried.

Not really.

Okay, fuck, he should have.

But it had been so good.

“That was fucking hot!”

Renjun wished he could reply or complain about feeling his own cum on his twitching dick or that he didn’t even want to turn around because there was lube everywhere and it was gross and all he wanted, was the ground to open because… had that even been five minutes?

Fucking hell!!

“Injunie? You okay?”

“Great,” Renjun rasped, not bothering to even try and move because chances were, it would only worsen absolutely everything.

“Aw, did I blow your mind like that? You don’t have to say thank you.”

Well, he had.

Renjun realised it was dumb to try and will himself away into Hades since Jaemin didn’t seem bothered by his lack of stamina and self-control, especially since it was just not going to happen. Records of the earth opening were nowhere to be found.

“Well, I’d try to thank you with actions then, but you were the one picking up the geek with the merch and the glasses so don’t be disappointed that I don’t even know how to properly suck dick,” Renjun sounded like someone had plucked the chord on him but whatever.

“You don’t?” Jaemin chirped and Renjun felt him sit down next to where he was still trying to disappear into thin air.

Instead, Jaemin was ruining his efforts now by stroking his hair.

He did not appreciate this soft and affectionate behaviour.

Renjun sighed and rolled so he could look up at Jaemin, still not sure if moving was all that great an idea, like, for the next year or so.

He had, somehow, forgotten that Jaemin was nude and also still hard, and literally next to him and there was just no way it was by accident that Renjun was having his hard cock in his peripheral vision.

That he definitely did not know how to suck how it deserved to be, but still would very much want to.

“Sure, rub it in, thanks a ton,” Renjun frowned but he might be pouting.

Ew. He didn’t pout.

Jaemin grinned and squeezed his cheek. The tattoos were really ruining the overall softness of this but it was kind of… nice? Well, it was still kind of a comprehensive picture. Flower-boy gone punk…

Renjun liked it. Him. He liked him.

“I’m not making fun of you, Injunie. Don’t take it like that, okay? Because it’s not. I do think it’s cute, of course, but you’re just overall cute. That’s not a bad thing. Most people I hang with are really open about this and experienced and you’re… I don’t know, you’re not a prude but you’re not like them and I really like that.”

Haha.

Ha.

Jaemin liked him and Renjun liked Jaemin.

The stuff fairy tales were made of.

The smart decision would be: leaving.

So, of course, Renjun went with option B.

“Thanks, I guess? So, do you want me to suck your dick, or?”

Jaemin looked like he was both the brightest of all flower-boys and a wolf ready to have Renjun for breakfast at the same time.

“Please. I’ll talk you through it.”

“You say you’re not making fun of me but it really doesn’t sound like you aren’t.”

Jaemin’s grin melted into a puppy pout and Renjun groaned and pushed himself up.

Yep, this was disgusting.

Nevermind he was feeling worse than when he had had to have that presentation last semester and nearly thrown up because of nerves.

However, as they shifted around and got Jaemin prepared but Jaemin kept kissing him and saying random things, those nerves seemed to magically melt away and leave Renjun kind of pumped. Jaemin had some sort of magical powers, for sure.

“So pretty,” he purred and stroked his thumb over Renjun’s cheek, which was kind of weird yet kind of hot and definitely arousing as fuck because Renjun was kneeling on the floor between his legs and Jaemin looking down at him.

The sudden thought that he’d not mind Jaemin slapping his cheeks crossed his mind.

Oh, dear god, where had that come from? Away! Begone, demon!

“I’d like to say the same thing but I can’t see your face that well,” Renjun snarked and wondered where to put his hands.

Well. The obvious choice was right in front of his nose and Renjun just went for it.

He hadn't expected Jaemin to gasped and buck up in surprise.

Which didn’t make it any less fucking hot.

“Impatient?” Renjun teased and while the angle was pretty bad, he still didn’t hesitate to start moving his hand up and down as good as he could.

“Maybe? Uh, this is good!” Jaemin hissed and his eyes fluttered shut.

If that wasn’t a huge boost to Renjun’s bruised ego, he didn’t know what would be.

Well, now came the thing where oral required you to use your mouth and Renjun hesitated for a second but decided to screw that because Jaemin had had that one coming.

The condom tasted of something but who knew what exactly they had tried to go for here. The texture was kind of odd, super smooth, but Renjun was determined to not let that stop himself. He had practised on a banana, of course, a dick felt different. It also wasn’t as curved as a banana. He _definitely _needed to stop thinking.

“Uh, yeah,” Jaemin sounded very appreciative when Renjun just licked up the entire length. Okay, the condom tasted gross, he’d have to ignore this and focus on how his stomach clenched hearing Jaemin moan like that. His hands threaded into Renjun’s hair, just resting there, but Renjun kind of liked it.

Also.

Jaemin could totally pull his hair.

Wait, what?

In a panic, Renjun closed his lips around the tip, feeling the super-smooth latex underneath them. He hadn't realised how far you had to open your mouth to really do this. He should have used a bigger banana. Why did Jaemin have to have this much junk?

It was unfair.

“Yes, cutie, you’re doing so well,” Jaemin’s voice was rasping and Renjun thought he was a bit dumb because he was just about taking the tip, licking against it how he’d eat ice cream and thought it might feel good from personal opinion.

Having a dick himself, at the very least, made this a bit easier. He remembered his struggles with clitoris and vagina and stuff. Had still been hot, but a lot less relatable.

Very conscious of his teeth and the sensitive skin, Renjun sunk down lower, then hallowed his cheeks and tried his best to give Jaemin as much stimulation as he could, pulling off again.

The moan was pornographic and Renjun kind of thought there was no way it was actually _this_ amazing.

But okay. If Jaemin would encourage, he’d not complain.

Renjun carefully tried how far he could go and he grew a bit excited because it was just fucking amazing. Jaemin’s fingers pressed against his scalp and he kept moaning so sexily. His dick also was kind of just… fun to suck.

Was this dumb?

Maybe.

“Injunie, so good,” the name made a shiver ran down Renjun’s spine, making him twitch as if he’d get hard again. Which he didn’t. But it was still hot.

He ended up going too deep and gagging but Jaemin was just this amazing a person, he pulled him right up to gasp for air and gently stroked his face, asking if he was okay while Renjun snapped at him that he had brought this upon himself by being a dumb-ass.

Because he had.

Duh.

Still, Jaemin kissed him, just small pecks over his lips and cheeks, and Renjun felt a bit light-headed but also extremely turned on despite having cum and the evidence of that whole adventure still stuck on his body.

At least, he now knew how far to go, which was good, and when he tried to go lower, Jaemin didn’t let him, holding him by his hair.

Problem being how that sent a spark over Renjun’s skin, making him whimper and grab onto Jaemin’s thighs because…

“Oh, you like that?” Jaemin purred and Renjun wished he could deny it but he couldn’t because he had Jaemin’s cock in his mouth and…

It had been pretty obvious.

So, he didn’t say anything and let Jaemin pull once more, going far enough to force Renjun into looking up.

He was probably looking utterly pathetic but okay.

“Fuck, you’re… so… fuck, tell me if you really like this,” Jaemin’s eyes were pitch black and Renjun had to close his eyes because it was embarrassing as fuck.

“I-I didn’t know?” he stuttered and Jaemin must have leaned down again because he felt him kiss down his neck, biting the skin a bit and Renjun shivered harder.

“So cute.”

“Jaemin, please.”

“Can I pull your hair when I fuck you? Imagine! From behind?”

Renjun did not want to imagine that. Fuck.

“I’ll not get hard again,” he groaned back, blinking his eyes open.

“You don’t need an erection for an orgasm,” Jaemin chirped.

He didn’t?

Renjun tried to remember if he did.

“Believe me, you don’t. Want me to show you?” Jaemin sounded way too eager. Which was… cute?

Really cute.

Renjun liked it much too much.

Also, he did want Jaemin to pull his hair and he did want Jaemin’s dick, that he had just sucked rather unsuccessfully, in his ass.

“Okay. Do it. Pull my hair.”

“Tell me stop if it’s too much, okay, cutie?”

“You fucking bet I will,” Renjun managed a glare. Hopefully. It had felt like a glare.

Somewhat.

“Pretty disobedient, aren’t you?” Jaemin whispered and…

FUCK.

Definitely, too many kinks had been revealed tonight.

“Not like you can do anything about it,” Renjun challenged because he couldn’t not say anything. Could he?

“No. Not now. But in the future, maybe,” Jaemin purred and then pulled Renjun up, his grip in his hair strong enough to not hurt that much but enough to make Renjun keen and wonder if he maybe could get hard again, after all.

Well, hard or not, he definitely could appreciate Jaemin throwing him on the bed and he also could be confident enough in this situation to push himself up on all fours, how he had already been earlier, his ass still sticky and loose.

“So sexy,” he heard Jaemin whisper, a hand grabbing his left ass cheek and Renjun wished he’d slap it.

He hung his head because, fuck, this was so dirty!

He didn’t even realise that Jaemin could just fuck him like this, he had expected some sort of preparation to take place, but there was no need to. And Jaemin wouldn’t give him the time of day. The tip of his cock against Renjun’s hole was completely unexpected and he wished he’d not like it as much as he did when Jaemin thrust into him, fingers tightening in his hair and pulling _hard_.

“Jaemin, oh god, yes,” Renjun wasn’t sure if he was even comprehendible because he was slurring from being pulled backwards and from his body just shaking upon being forced open so shortly after coming.

“Like it?” Jaemin’s voice was so sexy and so raw and Renjun felt kind of special because he didn’t think Jaemin did this with everyone. Right?

“S-so much, give me more, come on.”

Maybe, perhaps, possibly, most likely, Renjun shouldn’t have laughed in the face of danger aka asked for it.

Well.

He had.

He had few regrets when Jaemin started moving, not giving him even a moment to warm up, nothing, he just pulled out and slammed his dick back inside, ripping on his hair from just holding him in place and Renjun just let himself feel or… try to feel?

It was all a lot.

His dick was soft, somewhat completely neglected and no one cared, literally, while Jaemin fucked him hard and fast, somehow making it all feel good despite the sting up Renjun’s spine.

Or, well, the sting was maybe the best part, the bit of pain because Jaemin was pounding into him so mercilessly, combined with the constant strain on his hair and the uncomfortable backwards angle.

Renjun loved it.

He didn’t even care how kinky this was, how shocking, he just loved it and wanted more, harder, faster, and he whined and complained without regard and Jaemin took him harder and faster while Renjun felt his body lock up and tighten more and more and more while Jaemin just kept going.

He had never come dry but he knew it was an orgasm, a fucking intense one, when he started shaking, his thighs just sliding over the bed because he couldn’t hold himself up as much as he tried to.

“J-Jaemin!”

Renjun clenched down as it just because too much but Jaemin kept going.

Oh god.

Renjun was so spent, so tired, so oversensitive, feeling every centimetre being pushed in and out of him but he couldn’t say stop because it still felt good in some very twisted way and Jaemin seemed to know because he didn’t pull out and just kept going until his own high slammed in, much, much later than Renjun’s poorly-self-controlled-one had.

“Injunie, so good,” Jaemin’s voice fucking broke and Renjun just felt so good knowing he had made him feel this amazing.

He might want to think of a safeword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex but in a public shower.

So.

BDSM.

What a wonderful topic to google.

What depth of the internet Renjun had found himself in.

The use of so many unrecyclable things and waste of them was a huge no for Renjun, definitely, but there were enough places where he couldn’t use his ecological conscience to talk himself out of actually getting turned on by this stuff.

“What are you looking at?”

Renjun quite nearly flung his phone from the open window when Kunhang flopped onto his bed. He didn’t. Which was good in lights of phones being super problematic waste-products and also expensive as fuck.

And he was chronically broke, but he digressed.

“Nothing.”

“Was it porn?” Kunhang wiggled his eyebrows.

It hadn't been.

Yes, Renjun had re-watched the pretty funny live-stream his favourite cam-boy had done a couple of days ago, in which he had worn this lingerie that Renjun wouldn’t even dare touch in a shop much less buy or wear.

But it had looked hot.

As fuck.

How did a string feel between your asscheeks? Would it make his ass look rounder and cuter?

Why was he now going down this route?

God.

In any case, that event had taken place about two hours ago.

“No, or my door would be locked and my pants down, idiot!”

“Fine.”

On his phone right now, had been the sex shop he had accidentally ended up on the page of. The ideas the images of different articles alone gave him were pretty pornographic, but Renjun would definitely sooner bite his tongue off than admit that to Kunhang.

“So, you’re game on Saturday, right?”

“I told you I wasn’t going to leave my dorm.”

“Renjuuuun, come onnnnn!”

Renjun yawned. Kunhang wanted to go to some guy’s rap gig, which would take place at a club. He was somehow friends with a friend of a friend… and so on.

Extroverts.

“Last time, you had fun, you said!”

Oh yeah.

Renjun had asked Jaemin if he had time on the weekend, but Jaemin had to work. Freelance sounded much more stressful than Renjun had expected it to be.

Then again, Jaemin usually had the mornings off, that seemed like a fair deal?

Well, it wasn’t going to happen for Renjun, anyway.

He was going to try and save the planet instead.

What was Jaemin doing?

It was still a mystery.

“I did. But I know I’ll have fun at home, too.”

Not as much probably. But he had ordered something to clamp down on skin. He couldn’t think about it or he’d grow hard but yeah. That was a thing now.

He was really going down that path.

Maybe, he should go and get those nipple piercings, too?

Nope, not thinking about it, bad brain!

“Why are you so stubborn? Do you need me to drag you there?”

“I really don’t. Please, just leave me in peace, Kunhang.”

“Fine,” Kunhang pouted. He looked moderately cute. If it was Xiaojun, Renjun might have even been swayed.

“You should go.”

“Jaemin, these are public showers.”

“Mm.”

When Renjun had found out Jaemin went to the same gym chain he did, he had been surprised but not too much because it was the biggest and cheapest one in Seoul.

When Jaemin had found out Renjun went to the same gym chain he did, he had laughed.

Renjun had hit him.

Fuck him! He totally had a good physique!

The best thing about the chain, next to the low price, was, that you got access to any studio you wanted. It was quite handy.

At first, Renjun had been excited at the idea of having Jaemin to spot for him or something.

Oh yes, he had been very naïve.

And dumb.

Very dumb.

Of course, watching Jaemin do 200 squads and wink at him while doing so had not been good for Renjun’s dick. In any way, shape, or form.

“Jaemin, these are public showers!” Renjun hissed with more urgency. Slowly, he truly grew panicked but also didn’t know what to do because there were few things hotter than getting pressed against the shower cubicle’s walls.

Especially since anyone could hear them.

In theory.

“Mm. Your dick’s been hard for over 30 minutes now, though,” Jaemin was offensively close and Renjun whined when he suddenly felt fingers close around his cock, that, indeed, had been hard for longer now.

He might be tapping into his kinky side a bit too much but, hey, Jaemin was right here and this was a fucking gym, not the office or anything.

“So cute,” Jaemin pushed his head back and started kissing him.

Yeah, Renjun _really_ didn’t care about anything right now.

Other than Jaemin slowly moving his hand up and down his length, making him wiggle and push forward to beg him to hurry up.

No such mercy was granted. Jaemin only slowed down more, only one finger painstakingly slowly circling over the tip of Renjun’s cock.

The wall was cold against his shoulders and it was all that kept Renjun somewhat sane here.

But not really.

Because Jaemin used all five fingers, opening them over the tip of Renjun’s dick and then teasing them down the shaft and it was just not going to be okay, Renjun wasn’t here for the disrespect.

“J-Jaemin, do something!”

“But I am.”

Renjun wanted to tell him to shove that up his ass, but Jaemin pressed down just under the head and it was so good, his back arched a little, his head lolling back as he tried to get more and pull away at the same time.

“So cute. I bet the other guys are getting hard just hearing you gasp so adorably,” Jaemin’s voice was low and just a rasp in Renjun’s ear but…

FUCK.

Could he just not?

Because Renjun wanted them to.

Was he a slut?

Whatever.

Why had no one brought lube or condoms? Seriously.

“Come on, let it all out, be loud all you want. Let them know how good you feel,” Jaemin twisted his hand.

He did feel so good. So, so good. And he wanted people to know.

Was this rude?

Probably. Oh god, but he was so horny.

“Ah, oh fuck!” Jaemin pressed down on his perineum just right and Renjun’s dick twitched, precum beading but being washed off just as quickly.

“There we are. So cute,” Jaemin whispered and Renjun wondered if he was just really lucky Jaemin leaned towards the same kinks he did or if this was going to be their demise.

He might have accidentally confessed this exhibitionist/voyeurism thing.

Why were they even doing this? They weren’t dating… officially. Were they inofficially?

Whatever, thinking was out of order right now. He totally would date Jaemin even with his hot pink hair and non-best-song-in-law-looks. He wasn’t dumb or anything. On the contrary. Jaemin could hold very good conversations.

But, again, not right now.

“Oh-oh fuck,” Renjun’s fingers must be digging into Jaemin’s back quite painfully but he needed something to hold onto.

“Want me to fuck you?” Jaemin suddenly whispered and Renjun’s eyes might have rolled into his skull.

“I don’t have stuff.”

“Well, I do. Shower essentials,” Jaemin chirped like it was conditioner he was speaking of.

Normally, Renjun would have been annoying about it. Something about the situation, about Jaemin continuing to lazily jack him off and press him against the wall while everyone could hear them and they _should_ be quiet but Jaemin had him loud, wanted him to moan like the slut he was being right now, let Renjun come up short and just watch how Jaemin pulled out a tiny bottle and the plastic square condoms were usually packaged in.

Jaemin pushed it between Renjun’s teeth and he just bit down, kind of thrilled about being allowed to hold it.

“So cute, look at you,” Jaemin whispered and pushed his hand into Renjun’s dripping hair. Renjun’s gut clenched in anticipation and he must be looking quite desperate.

Jaemin smirked and just massaged his scalp.

It was excruciating because he was tugging on the hair gently, he could just close his fingers and pull and Renjun felt his dick twitch because he wanted it and Jaemin was baiting him like some fool.

But he couldn’t even complain, he was silenced because he had to keep the condom between his teeth. All he could do was stare up at Jaemin pleadingly, hoping, wishing, while Jaemin kept his pace so slow they’d be here for hours if he kept it up.

“Look at you,” Jaemin’s smirk grew deeper, more predatory, and Renjun swallowed thickly.

He wanted to be cute for Jaemin.

And then, Jaemin finally pulled, so hard, his head was ripped forwards, and Renjun wanted to scream because of how good it felt but he couldn’t.

He just heard his pathetic whine and he felt his dick twitch in Jaemin’s hold, his hips bucking up, and Jaemin licking down the now exposed column of his neck, sucking as he went and making him quiver and not giving him a moment to calm down.

It was just so good, Renjun forgot all about where they were and why they were here and just spread his legs for Jaemin to have space between them, feeling his fingers against his hole and easily push in, the muscle getting a lot of practice, these days.

It was maddening, to be forced into silence yet have all the right spots touched, rubbed, teased.

Renjun groaned around the packaging between his teeth, he didn’t even remember to be hesitant because Jaemin gave it to him and he wanted it.

“You like that? To moan for me while people listen?” Jaemin whispered and pushed into him at the same time, into Renjun’s sweet spot, making his head spin.

Were people listening?

Renjun couldn’t focus, he was too preoccupied with Jaemin mercilessly stretching him open while he struggled to hold onto him and not just slide down because his legs were just useless at this point.

Despite himself, Renjun was nodding because this was what it had come to.

“Such a good boy,” fuck, Renjun wasn’t a dog but he was so weak for this name.

It just felt so fucking good. So unbelievably fucking good, how Jaemin thrust his fingers into him and over his sweet spot and against his rim and just below his twitching cock.

Renjun couldn’t help moaning like there was no one here.

Sorry, not sorry.

When Jaemin pulled the rubber from between his teeth, Renjun, in some weird, twisted way, missed his gag.

Was this still kinky?

Probably.

Luckily, Jaemin leaned in to kiss him and Renjun was perfectly fine with being kissed in replacement for the plastic. If he was thinking rationally, which he hardly was at this point but okay, he’d realise how much better kissing actually was.

But he wasn’t really thinking, so there was that.

“Hold on tight,” Jaemin whispered and Renjun whined because he was not being kissed and this just outrageous, but he did tighten his grip even though he might soon be drawing blood.

Jaemin had asked, so…

Renjun squeaked when his legs were pulled from underneath him, and he decided to interlace his fingers for better support, but Jaemin had him steadily, his back against the shower’s wall, his legs wrapped around his waist and Jaemin’s hard cock pressing right against him, against his rim and perineum and balls.

“Please, fuck me,” Renjun sounded like he was in a cheap porn video but he really didn’t care because he might just lose his goddamn mind if Jaemin didn’t put his dick in his ass right this very second.

“Of course, I will, cutie,” Jaemin purred and somehow managed to get things alined without Renjun slipping and cracking his head open on the tiled floor.

Which would not be ideal but was also a risk Renjun was very happy to take in exchange for dick.

Wow.

His standards really were all up there, weren’t they?

Whatever, his dick being up was the only thing of importance, no, actually, Jaemin’s dick being up was the only thing really mattering right now and it was. Renjun felt him nudge against his entrance and then breach easily despite the water trying hard to wash away their lube.

It felt good, so good, because the angle was all new and Renjun was just the tiniest bit tight and the wall hard against his back and people were definitely showering next to them but Jaemin pushed into him and Renjun just hung on for dear life as he was opened.

“So good,” Jaemin’s moan was soft and Renjun relished in it, trying to adjust and calm down for just a moment.

“Yeah,” he heard his own voice shaky and thin and overall rather desperate but okay, that was pretty much the standard and Jaemin seemed to dig it so it was fine.

“Come one, Jaemin, move!” because Renjun needed it, needed him.

Jaemin made a small noise, as if to chuckle and moan at the same time, and rolled his hips against Renjun.

It was good, especially because it made a small slapping sound and Renjun felt the spark of pleasure and lust even stronger.

This was so fucked up in so many ways, definitely.

He could probably never use this store of the gym again.

But was it worth it?

Totally.

Renjun felt his back move up the wall a little and Jaemin let him drop down onto his cock, burying himself deeper than before.

“Ah, fuck,” his head knocked against the wall a little when he threw it back, but not enough to really hurt.

He knew he had to hold on but it was nearly impossible when Jaemin did the same move again and again, probably getting more of a work-out right now than for the hour before, by moving not just his own body in ways Renjun never would be able to, but also moving Renjun, who was just clinging to him, trying to breathe but mostly gasping.

Fuck, this was incredible. Every thrust was hard, making his entire body bounce and tighten because he could barely handle it.

It was intense in how Jaemin used so much strength to let Renjun feel like he was being jumbled through the washing machine and the cold wall feeling uncomfortable in a weirdly satisfying way against his back.

Renjun’s arms were trembling, his muscles cramped up, and his body was tingling, his orgasm so close - not only because of how Jaemin fucked him with all he had but also because of how the slaps of their bodies meeting left nothing to the imagination.

Or their moans.

It made him feel so hot and it was definitely concerning but whatever.

“C-close!” Renjun kind of wanted to hear Jaemin approve of this. Allowance to come.

It was weird.

But it felt right and that was all that mattered.

“Mm, can you cum untouched? Just from being fucked in a shower? With people hearing? Can you do that for me?” Jaemin whispered and Renjun tried to bite his tongue but he still sounded so desperate and pathetic, it might haunt him forever.

At least in his wet dreams.

Because he wanted to come for Jaemin so badly, it was like a need.

This was so kinky, dear lord.

But okay. Renjun could have kinks. He was an adult and this was a gym for adults.

Okay, it was a bit mean to fuck in the showers but there was no rule against it, right?

People were definitely still showering, so it couldn’t be that terrible.

They were showering and listening. To Renjung getting the living daylights fucked out of himself.

Oh fuck!

Renjun’s gut was tight, his high was so close, he could taste it, and Jaemin’s rhythm didn’t falter, loud and hard and unforgiving.

“Come on, cutie, be good for me,” Jaemin purred and that about did it.

Renjun keened as his orgasm broke, his body curling up around where he was still holding on, and Jaemin slowed down immediately, just grinding into him before he seemed to come as well.

It was like he had dived for too long, his breath coming in short gasps as he tried to calm down but everything kind of hurt and now the humiliation kicked in at full force.

There was someone applauding outside, whistling.

Oh god, he definitely could never show up here ever again.

“Are you okay? Take a deep breath, Injun, nice and slow,” Jaemin whispered and hands slowly helped him unfasten his legs and stand in them, but never letting go because they were wobbly and shaky.

Renjun did as asked and slowly took a deep drag of air.

“Too much?” Jaemin’s voice was soft and full of understanding and so sweet.

“N-no, just r-right. I think.” Renjun still felt wildly ashamed but since Jaemin didn’t seem to share the worry, it should be okay, right?

He pulled him down to kiss those pouty lips and Jaemin enthusiastically returned it.

“We should have more gym dates, then,” he smiled and winked.

Dates.

Dates?

_Dates???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, where's Jeno? He'll be coming (eyebrow wiggle) next chapter.
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone will get tied up (consentually).

So, yeah.

Was Renjun dating Jaemin?

It remained unclear but the answer was probably yes, so there was that.

Again, he didn’t mind it.

On the contrary.

Jaemin was very charming, very cute, very nice, very pretty, and very much ready to be a little kinky, so, jackpot?

What if he found out Renjun was super boring though?

Okay, honestly, he should have noticed by now, it had been glaringly obvious from minute one on.

But what if?

Renjun didn’t want another tearful break-up.

It was all just really confusing but also the sex was great and Jaemin complimenting him amazing and why was he complaining?

He didn’t know.

He also didn’t know why Jaemin was never free on the weekend but there was still porn, so it wasn’t like he couldn’t watch that to get off or Jaemin owed him orgasms.

Or did boyfriends? He wasn’t sure. They also didn’t call each other that. They just… went on dates, kissed, and fucked, but it wasn’t official-official yet.

Renjun kind of wanted it to be and was scared to even ask at the same time.

Was he having commitment issues?

Some sort of trauma?

God.

His favourite cam-boy hadn’t streamed since the last time he had been here, but Renjun had most of his videos unlocked, so he just mindlessly scrolled down the timeline, watching the previews but not really feeling it.

He wanted something cute. For reasons unknown. Well, Zeus wasn’t the place to go for bondage, he never did that. Renjun hadn’t yet found any channel to scratch that itch for him because he seemed to be a bit picky. He didn’t really feel like watching anyone get whipped, he just wanted to be himself.

But he digressed.

He was really far down and suddenly saw a guy with pink hair in the video. Had he ever seen this before? It had been taken half a year ago, so he might actually never had.

Huh.

Well, he could imagine it was Jaemin getting fucked. That was kind of hot, wasn’t it? Renjun had never topped but he did have a dick so he could, in theory. Maybe, he should suggest that? Yeah, no, he didn’t really feel like it. But watching someone else…

Wow, okay, what the fuck?

He shook his head and scooted backwards on his bed, so he could hold his phone and jack himself off comfortably. No toys today. Probably.

However, the second the video started, Renjun suddenly no longer felt like watching it (or jacking off, for that matter) because looking right into the camera, confident smirk on and lip piercings glinting, wasn’t just someone with pink hair _like_ Jaemin.

It _was_ Jaemin.

100%.

What the fuck?

Renjun jerked upright, staring at his phone while Jaemin introduced himself as Nana on the screen and Zeus read out a few comments before they started to get down to business and, holy shit, what?

Did… Jaemin… actually… do porn?

And he had never told him?

What the actual fuck?

Renjun felt like someone had punched him in the gut.

And he had thought there had been something going on?

Had Jaemin just played with him?

Probably.

Wow, that stung.

Jaemin looked small and pretty under Zeus, but Renjun felt absolutely nothing but upset and cold and hurt.

There were tears in his eyes when he opened ‘Nana’s channel, linked in the description.

The videos were blocked, of course, but Renjun decided to spend a few wons to open the most recent one.

Taken yesterday.

It was Jaemin. The black rings in his lips were exactly the same that had pressed against Renjun just the day prior to this stream being taken, his tattoos stretched over his torso in familiar patterns, and his voice was deep, with this whininess to it that Jaemin used when he tried to be cute.

Or was cute. Renjun thought he was very cute. Usually.

Jaemin talked about all and nothing and Renjun just sat there, tears in his eyes like a complete loser or mental case, watching Jaemin turn around and stretch himself how he usually stretched Renjun, then push a dildo into himself, his moans not as guttural as Renjun knew them to be, a bit faker, a bit lighter, but still…

Why had he not told him?

Why had he lied?

Renjun couldn’t stop his tears and closed the video before Jaemin was done.

He had been the fool to march into that trap. Of course, Jaemin wouldn’t actually be interested in the lame nerd in the merch in the club. Surely, he had laughed over Renjun for being such a dork?

But… how, he… and everything they… all the time it…

Renjun silenced his sob with his blanket.

Like any reasonable adult in the age of smartphones, Renjun blocked Jaemin.

He took another moment to stare at the dick-pic he had sent him in the early afternoon, yesterday, prior to streaming _fucking porn._ The hard metal bar in the tip of his dick looked absolutely gorgeous and Renjun wished he had had the chance to feel it in himself.

But he wouldn’t because he wasn’t going to be some toy in a game of making fun of him.

He didn’t appreciate liars.

Ever.

The next thing he did, was text Kunhang that he would come with them, this weekend. It was sort of on short notice but Renjun at least tried to dress cute and even wore the one pair of skinny jeans he owned.

“So, why the change of mind?” Kunhang was way too loud and annoying and Renjun wanted to hit him because he was still hurt over Jaemin lying to him, he needed some sort of outlet. Xiaojun was taking care of his post-sobbing-in-heartbreak undereye situation going on with concealer, though, so, he couldn’t move until he allowed him.

Why Xiaojun was so good at this, Renjun didn’t know. He sometimes thought Xiaojun might actually be some sort of spy or something? Because he wasn’t a uni student and whenever you looked for someone to do something difficult, that required special skills, he was there and excelled at it. So, that was certainly ringing a few alarm bells here and there but also not really because he was the hugest softy and very in love with Kunhang, so Renjun believed his chances to get shot in cross-fire low.

“Found out the guy I was kind of dating lied to me about something major.” It stung to admit this.

“Fuck, the flower-boy? About what?”

“His job? I don’t want to talk about it. He just made fun of me, so, I’ll go and find someone else to fuck just because I can,” Renjun nearly sneezed from the powder getting into his nose.

His plan was lacking severely, mainly at the part where he didn’t know how to talk to girls or guys, but whatever. He’d at least try, he even had his essentials on himself, so there was nothing stopping him here.

Especially not reason.

“That’s… very surprising. But okay. I’ll support you!” Kunhang beamed and Xiaojun looked like he had some words of worry to say but Renjun would like to please not be reminded that his plan was pretty dumb, thank you.

He didn’t want to give Jaemin the power to play with him. He wasn’t dependant on him or anything.

Okay, yes, the sex was great.

Sex with someone else might also be great.

He wasn’t going to cry any more over the ass who used him and lied to him and probably laughed about him with his colleagues.

Okay, Renjun kind of didn’t want to imagine that his favourite cam-boy might have ever heard about his existence, much less laughed about Renjun and retellings of his terrible blowing-skills.

Fuck, he couldn’t cry again, he was wearing make-up, for god’s sake.

Unfortunately, the club sucked just as much as the first time.

Renjun wasn’t made for this lifestyle.

But the petty anger still burnt under his skin (and so did the tears in his eyes but whatever), so, he found his way to the bar and ordered whatever Kunhang did.

It tasted kind of gross. Like fruit juice with medicine?

It was just bearable but the more he had, the less awful the music was, the less deafening and annoying the beat booming, and the easier to wiggle around the dance floor.

Renjun ‘danced’ with a girl for a few songs, but he kind of didn’t know what to do with his hands and she eventually smiled and found someone bolder.

Which was okay.

His pride was only mildly hurt (just kidding, did someone have a huge cuddly blanket and 3 boxes of ice cream, please? Thank you).

Discouraged, because giving up after one try seemed like a reasonable thing to do, Renjun found himself on the side, where the barkeeper was busy mixing and cashing in.

He felt the buzz of alcohol under his skin mix with too many emotions.

This had probably been a bad idea.

Renjun pushed his own hair back. Should he go home?

Yeah, well, great, that just meant giving up. He didn’t want to give up, he wanted to prove to himself that he wasn’t hurt (which he was) by the guy he absolutely wasn’t (was) in love with a bit.

Fuck this.

Renjun let his eyes drag over the crowd and suddenly noticed a guy on the other side of the bar, who was talking to someone with a slick smile. They shook hands and the guy rolled his shoulders.

Oh wow.

He was extremely hot, just there between pretty and handsome, with a straight nose and attentive eyes, his hair styled to look perfectly messy, a bit of darkness around his eyes making him look more bad boy that he probably was.

Nevermind those arms.

Holy shit.

Renjun licked his lips. Jaemin had some nice muscle definition, but this guy actually had a bit of bulk to him, just enough to not be ridiculous. If Jaemin could hold him up and fuck him against a shower wall, this guy definitely could do some other things, too…

Great, there the kinks were again.

It seemed like he had felt eyes on himself and looked over to Renjun. Wow, he was mad sexy! Wow, Renjun was definitely tipsy.

But not too much.

Just enough to hold the gaze and put on a small smile. This was how you did this, right? If he couldn’t get girls, he’d at least get some guy, who’d be willing to put in the work that Renjun was incompetent with.

He smiled back and his eyes turned into adorable crescents.

Wow!

Renjun was already at least 2-3% over Jaemin. This was going amazing.

The guy ordered something and then he moved through the masses of people.

Okay. Great! This was what Renjun had hoped for, right?

His heart was sort of hammering out of his chest but okay.

“Hey,” the guy’s voice was lighter than expected but had a really nice tone.

“Hi,” Renjun would have never done any of this sober. Thank fuck for alcohol. This was amazing. He leaned towards the stranger with the dumb smile he had on.

“Are you here all alone?” the stranger asked.

What an obvious opener.

Not like Renjun was any better, though.

“Well, not sure where my friends went. What about you?” Was he doing this right? Wow, this guy was so cute, his face moved a little as he listened to Renjun, what a sweetheart!

Or was Renjun being a lonely dork? Nah.

“Oh, yeah, I’m all alone and I just finished work, so. I thought you looked thirsty,” the smirk on the other’s face let him grow from cute to predatory but Renjun internally swooned all the same.

“I am really thirsty,” he heard himself rasp and stare back at the guy, who seemed to like the answer. Which was good. In lights of Renjun’s overall incompetence. Lucky hit? At least he hadn’t yet made some mean comment to make him run. With the boost of confidence, he even forgot he was usually shy.

“Hm, let me know your name, cutie?”

Oh no. Jaemin had also always called him cutie.

No, stop, down brain, sexy, hot, cute guy right in front of you.

“Injun, and you?”

“Jeno, I have something to quench your thirst for now,” Jeno let his eyes drag down Renjun’s body and he felt his skin tingle as if he was actually touching him. Oh lord, nope, Renjun wasn’t made for this. Still, he tried his best to no squirm away and feign needing to spontaneously fly to Australia.

He wanted to hook up with some hot guy and here was a hot guy that was talking to him AND checking him out.

Better not fuck it up.

Renjun accepted the small glass with shaky fingers, unable to hold Jeno’s stare any longer.

Was it very bad that he was willing to bend over this counter here?

Yeah. Probably.

It was some sort of alcohol, for sure. It burnt on Renjun’s tongue and down his throat and he had to shake himself.

Jeno chuckled and rubbed his back.

“You’re cute. I bet you prefer cocktails, right? Most cute boys do.”

Renjun wanted to explain how he didn’t usually drink but… probably super lame.

Jaemin also liked cocktails… nope, nope, nope! Hook up with sexy Jeno, asap!

He was on the verge of switching from tipsy to drunk and that, apparently, meant he forgot about his usual manners more and more.

Which might be an issue. Or not, in this specific situation.

“I do prefer some part of that,” Renjun mumbled and Jeno laughed. His hand was really low now, as in, really, really low, okay, that was Renjun’s ass.

“Do you need someone to help out with that? I can hardly believe a boy this cute would have to go looking.”

Well, if he said it like that, Renjun nearly believed he was some big catch and not huge dork with a tongue too sharp for his own good.

Then again, the alcohol seemed to silence that sassy attitude as much as Jaemin using some of his kinks to get him off.

Fuck, why was he thinking about Jaemin AGAIN?

This was unacceptable.

“Well, I am looking,” Renjun wasn’t sure if he was being cute in how he looked up at Jeno, but Jeno raised an eyebrow and looked pleased, so, it couldn’t be too bad.

The hand on his ass squeezed it a bit and Renjun had to suppress a small squeak, stumbling right against Jeno.

Fuck, that was some rock-hard muscle.

Speaking of rock-hard.

“Good thing I found you,” Jeno purred and Renjun tipped his head back all on his own when he leaned in.

They were right next to the bar, but OKAY.

This was, what it was getting to.

Renjun wished he’d care more but he really didn’t when Jeno’s lips touched his and he almost immediately licked against his mouth, making Renjun open for him to deepen the kiss.

Standing became an issue because Jeno was not here to take a walk in the park, he was immediately going for it, finding places that made Renjun twitch and gasp, the grip on his ass tight and not giving Renjun any way out unless he really wanted to.

Which he didn’t.

Duh.

Instead, he grabbed Jeno’s shirt and pulled himself even tighter against him.

This was all going great!

Jeno pulled away, his breath ghosting against Renjun’s ear:

“Wanna get somewhere quieter?”

“No, fucking right here, right now seems totally reasonable,” Renjun snapped back.

Oh shit.

But Jeno started giggling and kissed his cheeks, which was… weirdly sweet?

“We can’t do that, they’ll have us arrested.”

“Hm. In that case I believe we’d have to leave?”

“Absolutely. I have a place, or do you have a preference?”

“I like it rough, or was that not the question?” could someone shut Renjun up?

Oh, yeah, he actually loved being shut up during sex… wait, what?

Jeno looked like he was seriously reconsidering the option with Renjun over the bar.

“Do you? How rough?”

Renjun had agreed upon a safe-word with Jaemin but they hadn't yet used it because there hadn’t been a chance.

Urrrrrgh, fuck, why was Jaemin still living rent-free in his head, fuck off!

“How rough will you give me?” Renjun was really spewing big words here but he was well into tipsy and also really hard and he’d love to get a bit more than just a fuck.

“Not much, not the first night. But I can tie you up if you like that,” Jeno looked like he’d eat Renjun alive, which was surprising in lights of how soft he had seemed at first.

Renjun licked his lips.

Was he absolutely insane? You didn’t go and let strangers tie you up!!

“I’d very much like that.”

Renjun was quite sure this was the dumbest idea in the history of dumb ideas but his brain was, conveniently, out of order and he had set Kunhang a text, so it’d be fine.

Okay, yeah, if he was sober, he might not be doing this.

But he wasn’t, he was tipsy and horny and Jeno had great hands that he kept on his ass and he kissed him whenever there was a chance to and Renjun was doing great in proving himself that sex could be great with other people, too.

It was probably Jeno’s flat, they were at. Renjun nearly gagged when he saw he had a St. Andrew’s cross in the living room like this was normal. Fuck!

Thankfully, he wasn’t required to think much because Jeno seemed just as eager to get his dick wet as Renjun was to spread his legs.

He pushed Renjun through the living room with the BDSM equipment, into the bedroom, but Renjun didn’t even have time to appreciate the interior design because Jeno never let go of him, continuously kissing him, sucking on his tongue, making Renjun’s head spin.

So good.

The bed was soft underneath his bare torso and Jeno towered over him. Renjun keened when he started kissing down his front, licking over his nipples and starting to play with them. He felt fabric being fastened around his left wrist. His pulse picked up even more and his head stopped working for good because, fuck, Jeno was actually going to tie him up and fuck him and Renjun was so hard it hurt.

“Be a bit patient, Injunie,” Jeno cooed and Renjun realised he was behaving like the horny idiot he was, legs pressed together and small moans already bleeding into his voice.

Reason was nowhere to be found, Renjun had traded that in the second Xiaojun had put concealer onto him.

“Hurry up!” he whined instead and Jeno’s eyebrow twitched. He pulled a bit too hard on the tie as he laced it through the headboard and Renjun groaned, feeling his dick throb.

“Be glad you’re cute,” Jeno wasn’t gentle in tying his other wrist up and Renjun tried the restraints, but they weren’t going to budge even a millimetre.

Fuck, this was so hot.

“Or?” Renjun felt weirdly set on challenging everything all of a sudden.

“Or we’d need to get some whips out for bad boys who don’t listen,” Jeno’s eyes glinted like he was very much as eager to whip Renjun as Renjun was to feel someone actually do that with him.

Jeno pulled away instead and his hands came down, opening Renjun’s trousers and pulling them down in one go, leaving him completely naked on the bed, hard cock heavy against his stomach.

It was a rush. Renjun realised how much having his arms tied up restricted him and that alone was enough to make his body burn up in want.

Despite that, he tried to angle himself how he knew he looked best, arching his back a bit and pressing his legs together, all in hopes of getting it good.

Jeno just stared down at him, raking his eyes over his body and licking his lips.

Fuck.

“Spread your legs,”

Oh fuck.

Renjun wanted to be annoying about it but he really couldn’t find it in himself when Jeno used this tone. He hated it because it took the pressure that felt good, but he opened his legs, how Jeno had asked him to.

He didn’t even remember to feel embarrassed. It was just way too hot and he was already tied up against the bed, it was pretty clear where this was going.

Nevermind that Jeno hadn’t even taken his jacket off. That was just the cherry on top (of his top).

The bottle of lube was well used and Renjun watched Jeno squeeze some of it onto his fingers, rubbing them together until it was spread and warm.

“You like it when it hurts a bit?” Jeno suddenly leaned forward until he had to support himself against the bed with his clean hand.

Renjun involuntarily closed his eyes and tipped his head back, a whine in the back of his throat.

“I-I do.”

There was a moment of silence, during which he just felt Jeno’s breath against his skin, but he was unable to even open his eyes, he wanted Jeno to be happy with him, to like what he saw.

“See, that’s a good boy,” Jeno purred and Renjun felt his body burn up.

Fuck!

He wanted to be a good boy, it felt so good to hear that, so, so good.

Jeno leaned down even lower and Renjun was so eager to kiss back but it was barely a kiss, more just a tease of tongues and then he suddenly felt fingers on his rim, rubbing over it to get it lubed up, but hardly even preparing him before they already pressed inside.

He wasn’t cutting him any slack, forcing him open around two immediately. The sting bloomed up Renjun’s spine, making his head spin and eyes squeeze shut even tighter as he forgot to even do anything and just let Jeno suck on his tongue and push his fingers into him mercilessly.

It felt so good.

Renjun couldn’t help push his hips down despite the pain, and Jeno chuckled deeply and brushed his thumb over his perineum and up his balls while he let him adjust for just a second, then started pumping his fingers into Renjun.

It was intense, more than he did for himself, more than Jaemin usually did, depending on how long it had been because Renjun got tight again fast.

It was different. Good. Amazing.

Renjun heard himself just whine when Jeno pulled away and straightened up, allowing himself to angle his fingers better, thrusting upwards where it felt the best.

He pulled on his hand, trying to use them to muffle himself, but he couldn’t. Instead, he just arched off the bed further from the pull and Jeno pushed into him faster, suddenly using three fingers. Renjun couldn’t even keep his legs open anymore because it was too much, too good, too fast.

Jeno pushed them against the mattress without another word but the message clear. Renjun just sobbed because he wanted to be good but it was hard and it all felt much too good despite the stinging and the discomfort.

“Are you so desperate?” Jeno’s free hand touched the tip of Renjun’s dick and he jerked away with a cry because that was just way too much, “so cute.”

Renjun knew there was precum on it, he now felt it on his stomach, but what could he do?

“P-please, I-I…” what I? Great, Renjun was losing his mind here.

“Hm?”

“Jenoooo,” the name went off his tongue easily even when Jeno grabbed his dick and made Renjun jerk again because it was so intense.

Jaemin, who?

“Do you want my cock?”

“Yes, please!” Renjun realised there were tears obscuring his vision when he forced his eyes open and he felt overall like he wasn’t even himself anymore but whatever, it was hot.

“Oh, no, look at you,” Jeno gave his dick a few quick jerks in time with pushing his fingers into Renjun, which made him break on his own scream because it was just entirely too much and not nice at all, “So cute.”

“Please!” Renjun wasn’t going to last because it hurt in all the right ways and was amazing in all the others and Jeno had to know it was.

And then he suddenly pulled away and Renjun felt empty and let down, just trying to catch his breath and not start crying.

What was wrong with him?

He wasn’t left hanging for more than a second of twitching pathetically on the sheets.

Jeno leaned down and kissed him, playing his tongue against the roof of his mouth and teasing the spots Renjun liked.

“You were a good boy for me,” Jeno purred and Renjun heard himself sniff and nodded, “tell me what you want.”

Renjun would have had some shame.

Usually.

Not now.

“Please, fuck me, please, I need it so much.” Renjun was flexible and he knew hew as, using it to open his legs like this was porn.

Which it wasn’t. Again, Jaemin, who?

Jeno looked ridiculously pleased and his finger was soft down Renjun’s cheek.

He’d really like him to slap him.

Urgh.

The zipper was loud and Renjun shamelessly stared while Jeno pushed his trousers down just enough to reveal his cock. Renjun thought he saw ink on his skin but it really didn’t matter because Jeno rolled a condom down the length and a small silver ring glinted on the base and Renjun wanted to sob.

He so had a piercing kink as big as Jupiter, that much was clear, and Jeno’s was feeding right into it.

Jeno seemed to notice his hungry stare and took his time pushing his hand up his length once, twice, until Renjun whined because he needed this dick in his ass. ASAP.

“Patience.”

“Jeno, please, please, please.”

“You need some serious training. I’d love to slap this disobedience out of you.”

Renjun sobbed. Oh fuck.

“See? You want to be a good boy for me.”

“Yes!”

“Hm.” Jeno pushed his legs open further and Renjun tried to just shut up now.

Okay, that worked for 1 second, exactly, until he felt the tip of Jeno’s dick on his rim, thick and hard. And then, he pushed and Renjun screamed, his body getting pushed over the bed until his hands hit the headboard he was tied up against.

It was so much, so thick, so good, so fast, but Renjun couldn’t even say a single thing because it also hurt just right and his voice just broke when Jeno pulled out and fucked into him again just as hard.

He just heard the slap of skin and his own broken cries mixing with Jeno’s groans as he struggled to hold on and Jeno fucked him harder than Jaemin ever had, wait, Jaemin, who?

Renjun wanted to say it was good, he even wanted to ask for more, if possible, but he couldn’t, it was literally fucked out of his system because Jeno was ruthlessly pounding into him.

With his hands tied up, all Renjun could do, was grab the headboard and try to keep his legs over Jeno’s shoulders, his vision going fuzzy and white around the edges.

He felt his dick twitch and leak and his gut tighten because it was all exactly what he liked, the sting, the force, it all was so hot, so good.

“Je-no!”, was all he managed to sob out and Jeno made a noise between grunt and growl and Renjun’s body locked up, clenching down, and he came so hard, his vision blacked out for a second while Jeno kept fucking him, making it more intense to the point of being too much but Renjun didn’t want to stop.

Even as it all just started aching and Jeno’s dick felt massive in his oversensitive ass, he didn’t want to stop and Jeno didn’t, he kept fucking him just as hard and Renjun knew he was crying but he liked it too much.

“Injunie?” Jeno grunted, slowing down, and Renjun sobbed.

“K-keep g-going!”

“Fuck!”

And Jeno did, his rhythm turning brutal for Renjun as he chased his own high. He couldn’t even hold his legs up anymore, he had to go perfectly limb because it all hurt, but when Jeno pushed into him with a buck of his hips one last time before stilling and twitching inside as he came, Renjun still immediately missed it.

Jeno gasped and moaned and Renjun felt lightheaded, knowing he was the reason why, but he also hurt so badly.

He loved it. He’d like someone else to take him right after and fuck him just as hard.

Wow, this was definitely going past kinky now, right?

Whatever.

“Ssssh, it’s okay, Injunie, you did so well,” Jeno must have pulled out and Renjun realised his legs were numb. Wow, that was fun. Also, Jeno was now hugging him while undoing the ties and that felt really nice.

Wow, he was absolutely sobbing, how embarrassing?

“It’s okay, was it too much?”

“N-no, r-really good,” Renjun was totally sobbing. This wasn’t normal.

“Okay, shhh, hey, it’s okay.”

“Yeah, I’m f-feeling g-great, I’m j-just crying for s-some reason.”

Jeno chuckled.

“You’re really something. Really cute. If you don’t feel bad, that’s good. You were so good for me. So wonderful.”

“Hhm.” Renjun thought the leather jacket was really in the way in bed but what could he do?

He still snuggled against it and waited until his body finally calmed down and Jeno kept saying nice things and petting his back, kissing his cheeks, ruffling his hair.

At some point, he must have dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone. I am looking for help: I’m looking for a trans woman, who’d be willing to Beta-read the part 5 of this AU bc it will be Mark/Dongseok and I’d like to get someone’s opinion on my characterisation of her. If someone would be willing to help me with that, please DM me on Twitter @155Fox, thank you <3
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


	5. Chapter 5

When he woke up, Renjun was wildly disoriented.

Where was he?

Why was he here?

Who was he? No, just kidding, it wasn’t that bad.

The burning in his back and the lack of clothing very quickly reminded him and he suddenly felt very regretful. Also, his head was buzzing in mild pain from his hangover, so that was fun.

Jeno didn’t seem to be in the bed with him, but Renjun heard voices from outside, which must have woken him. With a groan, he rolled off the bed, taking the upper blanket with him.

It was 4 am.

Who one earth was visiting Jeno at this time? Bul…gars?

Yikes, Renjun should check and get dressed if his assumption was right. He’d much rather not appear on the morning news in only a white sheet. He really didn’t need that sort of humiliation in his life.

Maybe getting dressed was an overall great idea since one-night stands were just that: for one night.

Except Jaemin…

Aaaaaaaaaaah! Stop, begone, pink-haired-Flower-boy-demon!!

Renjun should so get out of here before he ended up falling mildly in love with Jeno, too, only to then find out he… dealt drugs, or something, and was also just making fun of him.

The door was open a sliver and the light in the living room made it easy for Renjun to peek outside. Probably not bulgars, then. Or really bad ones. Like, even Renjun knew to not turn on the light to steal from someone.

Renjun quite nearly choked on thin air when he realised what (and who) it was that he was seeing.

That pink hair was one of a kind, after all.

“Jenooo, come on, tell me!”

“Privacy, Jaemin, do you know it?” Jeno pulled Jaemin closer, kissing him.

Holy fuck, that was hot.

Wait!

What the fuck, why were they kissing, why were Jaemin’s hands on Jeno’s ass, why WAS RENUN WATCHING _THEM AND ENJOYING IT_.

“I wanted to fuck you! I had no fun all evening!”

Oh god.

“I can fuck you, but I need to do a three-hour session tomorrow, I can’t be sore. Also, your piercing, don,'t be reckless.”

Oh. He so wanted to see that, see Jaemin on all fours and Jeno wreck him... Oh god.

“But… but… for your boyfriend… your favourite boyfriend? Who’s really heartbroken and had a really tough night at work?”

**WHAT?**

Now, Renjun actually choked on thin air.

He heard himself cough like he was suffocating, which, okay, fair, he was. Wouldn’t it have been much preferable to suffocate in silence than now have two heads snap his direction after he, apparently, was the guy they cheated on each other with?

How terrible could his day get?

Fuck, was he going to hell for this?

But he was a Buddhist!

“Injunie!” Jaemin gasped, sounding like he was delighted to see him and not at all worried that Renjun was butt-naked in his boyfriend’s bedroom’s door, but also his own affair and none of this made any sense at all?

Should he flee down the fire-escape?

Well, he’d love to, but now Jeno was gently patting his back so he could not suffocate yet and Renjun wasn’t granted a dramatic end on the laminate floor.

Very unfortunate.

“Injunie, why are you here? Why did you block me? I swear, I thought you’d be interested in seeing my dick, I didn’t mean to send it to you without consent, I’m so sorry, did you get fired from your job? I swear, I’ll never do it again! I love you!”

Okay, another spontaneous choking situation arose.

Why was Jeno continuously patting his back despite his boyfriend just confessing not only sending dick pics to other guys but even his love?

None of this made sense even if Renjun really tried to let it make?

“No way, this is your Injun?” Jeno asked, sounding baffled. Well.

Now would just be amazing to disappear into thin air, like, really, totally awesome timing.

“You do realise the name is rare, right?” Renjun instead asked because, hello?

“Yeah… wait… did you fuck? Wait… did you not come to talk to me? Wait, no, I should be the one to come to you… fuck, Injunie, I messed that up!” Jaemin was around his neck like a boa constrictor, sobbing faintly, and Renjun was just completely overwhelmed by the entire situation.

“Uhm, just, you know, for clarification’s sake: are you together? Like, you do realise this situation is about the most confusing and humiliating I have ever found myself in?” Renjun looked at Jeno for help, whose eyes widened.

They were both really pretty but also a bit dumb, weren’t they?

“Oh, of course, it must be. I’m really sorry, this is Jaemin’s flat!”

What…

The…

Fuck…

Jaemin’s flat?

That was his answer?

“WHAT? You bring guys to cheat on your boyfriend with to _his flat_?”

Jaemin must have recovered from his crying fit. He perked up.

“We’re in an open relationship and I already told Jeno I was in love with you and I was going to tell you and explain and stuff because you don’t have to like Jeno, but then you blocked me and now you slept with him and I was very surprised.”

Renjun groaned.

_He_ was the one very surprised?

“You couldn’t have told me first?”

“Sorry?” Jeno ruffled his own hair. He was really cute. But dumb. Both. Definitely.

“So, it’s all good now?” Jaemin looked like it was actually this easy. Which… why wasn’t it? Was Renjun making it complicated when it didn’t have to be?

Yeah, no.

“Okay, listen, Jaemin, you know why I blocked you?”

Jaemin whimpered and squeezed him tighter, “don’t say the word with b!”

“You do porn? And you did not consider telling me? Hello? I find out myself? I thought you made fun of me because I’m such a dork in bed and also really bad?”

“Noooo!” Jaemin screwed his eyes shut like that would make it go away.

Jeno groaned and reached out to flick his fingers against Jaemin’s ear.

“Tell him!”

“I’m sorry, Injunie, but most people take really badly to it and I wanted to be careful because I like you so much! I would never make fun of you, you’re so, so, so adorable and cute and not bad in bed at all, just a bit inexperienced, but that’s really cute, too.”

Jaemin’s eyes were big and shiny with tears and Renjun felt a bit bad now.

“I mean… that’s understandable but… I guess I really misunderstood.”

“Ah, ah, ah, that’s not all!” Jeno cut in.

“Okay, okay, I was going to say it, I swear.” Renjun was starting to get a really bad ache in his legs. They had already been through enough, today. Jaemin was heavy.

But not as heavy as not knowing what else there was. Drug dealing, after all? Membership in a gang of the organised crime network of South Korea? “I’m also a prostitute. But only on the side, I’m not like Jungwoo, he does more offline sex work and less online, I do more online, I swear!”

“Uh…” Okay, well… it was sex work, Renjun could deal with that, as long as Jaemin wasn’t actually making fun of him, just… “Jungwoo?”

“My friend! Anyway, I swear it doesn’t mean I feel less in love with you or anything. Also Jeno! I just have a lot of love to give!”

That was kind of cute. Really.

Renjun glanced over to where Jeno was watching with fond eyes. He was also kind of cute, even though he was still in these black clothes and his arms looked dangerous in all the right ways.

“Will you give me a chance? Please? To go out, like, really, as boyfriends?” Jaemin’s eyes were wide and cute and Renjun’s legs still hurt but his heart had the _audacity_ to start racing.

“I… mean… both? Of you?”

Jeno looked surprised, his eyebrows rising and his mouth opening a bit.

Very dorky. Very cute.

“Me?” Jeno’s voice was funny.

“I mean, unless there’s more boyfriends?”

“No, no, no. But we’re not a package deal!” Jaemin nodded like this was a market and he the aunty selling aubergines.

“Well, I’m interested. Very interested,” Jeno smiled sweetly like he didn’t sound like he was interested in eating Renjun.

Which Renjun would be up to.

Very up to.

Oh fuck.

“Y-yeah. I – me, too. Do you do sex work, too?”

“No…” Jeno’s face fell and he looked nervous.

Jaemin finally had mercy with Renjun and supported his own weight. But then he started kissing his cheek, down to his neck and Renjun was having trouble concentrating.

“I go to uni. For politics and economics.”

Jaemin pulled away, thankfully for Renjun’s brain, and smirked, “Tell him!”

That didn’t sound good…

“You believe in capitalism and that the market will fix itself and any intervention is socialism?” Renjun clung to Jaemin’s arm. Please, no.

“N…not?”

“No!”

“I didn’t say I did! Okay, I’m in a gang!”

“In a what?”

“Um… we… um… do things? I swear, it’s not all illegal!”

This time, Renjun choked to badly, he had to sit down to avoid fainting.

Why he had said that was totally fine, he wasn’t sure. 

Maybe, Renjun fit in really well because he was also dumb?

Wow, that had to be it.

The puzzle was solved.

Or, maybe, it was also because Jaemin kissed absolutely amazingly and Renjun had missed the piercings digging into his lip, but Jeno also kissed really well and watching the two kiss each other let Renjun forget about his legs and back aching like hell and his dick twitch back to life.

Well, it had been a few hours, even for him, that was enough to go for round two.

Which was, apparently, happening because Jaemin was horny after work.

Not like Renjun was complaining, just maybe a tiny bit intimidated but also not really because there were now two hot guys telling him he was cute.

So, he was the first one on the bed since both of his… hopeful love-interests? Former one-night-stands? B-boyfriends? Seemed extremely eager to get him there.

Jaemin pulled his shirt over his head and the lights caught on the silver in his nipples, but then he kindly stripped Jeno as well, putting on a little show for Renjun.

Well.

Not like Renjun hadn’t expected a lot but he was not disappointed. Abs for days.

Fuck this was ridiculously sexy. Jaemin teased his hand over Jeno, who gasped and clearly struggled. It made Renjun want to sit back and jack off but also touch, too, but he didn't dare to do any of that yet.

The huge tattoo over Jeno's chest, looking like some sort of fantasy-fight with dragons, was a bit surprising but also… well. Fit a mobster. That Renjun was going to date.

Was he dumb? Jeno even had the family crest on the side of his rib-cage and Hanja below that. There was probably more on his back, but regretting lifechoices was interrupted by Jaemin leaning down to kiss him.

And, much to Renjun’s struggle, there were two people now, so his dick wasn’t going to live a sad and lonely life until Jaemin was finished up here, instead, he felt Jeno’s hands on it, rolling down a condom and then closing his lips around it.

The moan that spilt even past Jaemin’s lips was inhumane but Renjun was ascending into some higher levels of pleasure here.

“So cute,” Jaemin whispered and looked down to where Jeno was sucking him off. Jeno looked up.

Fuck, Renjun might just not survive this. Which was okay. What a way to go. Truly iconic.

Jaemin wiggled out of his trousers and Renjun wished he could properly stare and watch the metal in the tip of his dick looking drop-dead amazing, but he just couldn’t think properly.

Jaemin started sucking marks down his chest until he reached where Jeno was.

Renjun watched with a slack jaw how Jaemin pulled Jeno off his cock and kissed him, deep and their tongues visibly pushing against each other.

Fuck, that was so hot!

They were similar in size and seemed both very eager to lead, which showed.

Renjun couldn’t even be mad no one was touching him, which also would have been very selfish but, hey, he had just had two guys on him and now suddenly no one? Just the visual was enough to let his skin grow even hotter and his dick twitch pathetically on his stomach.

He’d be happy to just watch them. No video would compare to this.

“You do him and he me?” Jaemin rasped and Jeno nodded like that made any sense.

Seemed like people would explain stuff to him, though. That was good. It helped with Renjun's self-doubts..

“Injunie, think I can fuck you again?” Jeno purred and crawled up.

Renjun pulled him down to kiss and also buy himself time because he was _sore_.

Fingers played against his rim. Renjun realised Jeno must have taken care of him earlier because it felt perfectly clean.

“So loose. Did you have fun? How did you fuck? Tell me,” Jaemin sounded breathless and tried to push in a bit.

“Don’t you dare!” Renjun knocked his knee against him.

“I had fun. So much fun. Injunie’s flexible, right? And kinky. And cute!” Jeno leaned down and Renjun felt just a bit embarrassed, as in… he was going to apply as a tomato at the supermarket.

Jaemin seemed to feel left out because he stole Jeno away and Renjun wished someone had told him his second relationship would be with two fucking hot guys, both in slightly (very) shady jobs and a bit dumb, but really cute.

“I tied him up,” Jeno rasped and Jaemin switched Jeno for Renjun, which was okay, he was very happy to kiss back.

“Fuck, I wanted to. Did you like it? Did you use a safe word?”

“No, it was just a tie, let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.” Renjun rolled his eyes. It had still been fucking hot.

“I bet you looked so sexy. Urgh. I want to do that next time. Don’t whip him without me, I need to see how he’ll like it!” Jaemin kissed Renjun again, who was at serious risk of exploding here.

Oh god. Imagine. Both of them…

FUCK!

Renjun was not going to come back from this with his mind completely fine. Nope. Never.

“But not today. Today, I’d really love it if Jeno fucked you and I could ride you, can we do that?” Jaemin purred and Renjun was still sore but the idea was enough to make him abandon all reason. He’d crawl back on campus if he had to.

“I don’t know if you can,” Renjun’s voice was thin and breathless, so it all came out as rather pathetic.

“So cute,” Jaemin whispered and kissed him once more, his fingers playing over his chest, teasing his nipples until they were hard and sensitive and Renjun almost missed Jeno opening the lube and kneeling behind Jaemin.

Oh, fuck, Renjun had wanted to see that.

Also, he’d want to see Jeno’s cock in Jaemin’s ass, but, maybe, next time.

“Wanna watch, cutie?” Jaemin purred and placed a small peck to the side of Renjun’s mouth.

“Yeah, I do,” Renjun whispered back, not finding it in himself to be very witty.

Jaemin crawled down a bit until Renjun had an okay view. As good as it would get.

He was loose already, Renjun could see that. He might have bottomed at work, for all he knew.

Still, Jeno poured a generous amount of lube on his ass, using his fingers to spread it and coat them in the progress. Jaemin pushed back a little.

“You’re impatient yet you always want to top, hm? You should just accept your fate,” Jeno teased, his voice with an edge that made Renjun want to whine and be good for him, but also want to touch and feel him.

Was that embarrassing? Whatever, Renjun decided to just act on his feelings and scrambled to sit up, despite his struggles through hangover and sore muscle, using Jeno to hold himself up to kiss him.

Jeno seemed surprised for only a second, then, the surprise got replaced with smugness and he kissed back, letting Jaemin wiggle and whine about not being able to see.

After they had parted, Renjun hooked his chin over Jeno’s shoulder to look down. Fuck, he’d never have done this but seeing Jeno have Jaemin on all fours and massage his rim was so hot!

“Should we be nice? Or should we see how well he was stretched?” Jeno purred.

“Just hurry the fuck up, Jeno!” Jaemin complained, pushing his hips back again.

“He looks loose,” Renjun wondered if Jeno tied Jaemin up or whipped him.

He probably did when he won the fight over dominance. Oh, how much he’d want to see that.

“Hm,” Jeno grinned and started forcing three fingers into jaemin around which he opened with little struggle, a deep moan filling the room.

It was so hot, Renjun knew his fingers were biting into Jeno’s skin but he had to ground himself somehow.

Or he might just cum watching this.

“Oh fuck, please, Jeno, do it hard!” Jaemin whined and Jeno brushed his thumb over his rim, where the skin was stretched and straining.

“Actually, Injunie, get next to Jaemin. I need to take care of you, too, let’s see who can take more?” Jeno chirped and Renjun’s stomach tightened just hearing him say that.

There was no room to talk back. This was an order.

Oh fuck!

His arms were shaky, as were his legs, and he felt Jaemin’s skin against his. Jaemin’s eyes were glassy with lust but he looked extremely pleased and still had enough brain capacity left to lean over and kiss Renjun while Jeno opened the lube again.

It was just too much to focus on, so Renjun just stopped and let them do whatever because he knew it’d be good. Jaemin’s tongue was warm and slippery against his, and the metal of his piercings comfortable and familiar enough to let Renjun forget about the cold lube on his ass.

Jeno’s fingers felt massive on the sensitive skin but he twitched in excitement.

He wanted to be so good, show them how good he could be.

Jaemin moaned and broke their kiss, the sound of lube squelching telling Renjun why.

“Relax for me, cutie, I know you can take three,” Jeno purred and Renjun tried so hard to do it but he wanted it too much, he couldn’t quite since his body kept twitching in anticipation.

Jeno didn’t wait for what would never happen, though. And Renjun was grateful he didn’t because he wanted it, he needed it!

It burnt up his spine when he pushed into him, the penetration thick but his body still warmed up enough to not make it hurt unbearably.

His moan was desperate and Jeno gave him a moment to adjust but Renjun couldn’t really because he still felt Jaemin against him, breathing a bit too heavily because Jeno was clearly massaging his sweet spot for him, how he started to do for Renjun, too, and it felt amazing but it felt even more amazing to know Jeno had them both on his fingers at the same time.

He was probably not going to return to some monogamous relationship after he had felt this, which was concerning, a bit, but also not really because he couldn’t think.

And then Jeno started thrusting into him and Renjun was sure he could cum in two seconds flat both from how Jaemin moaned next to him, experiencing the very same brutal rhythm, and from how he tugged on his rim and pushed into him.

Renjun’s arms gave out but he didn’t care, he buried his face between them and tried to breathe and not cry but it was no use, he heard himself scream and whimper, legs opening for more.

He had to do his all to hold back and not just come.

“Enough!” Jaemin growled next to him and Renjun had forgotten this was just stage one, he had expected to be tortured until he couldn’t hold back anymore. His head was spinning.

“Aw. It was so fun, look at Injunie taking me so well,” Jeno sounded regretful.

Renjun couldn’t even move after he had pulled out, his body locked up how he was, ass in the air and probably gaping open, lube cold against the room’s air.

“Fuck, Injunie,” Jaemin gasped and Renjun moaned when he ran his fingers down his spine, the cleft of his ass, and pushed them into him.

It didn’t hurt anymore, it was just so good that he forgot everything else.

“So good for us, aren’t you?” Jeno praised and Renjun whimpered because Jaemin was teasing him and he felt his dick drip pre-cum inside the latex layer but he couldn’t help it.

“So perfect, actually, hm?” Jaemin had mercy and pulled out.

“Maybe,” Jeno muttered.

Whatever that meant, Renjun didn’t care as long as they kept praising him.

Someone helped him turn around and Renjun tried to focus on their faces. He was just so high on lust and pain, it was hard, but he eagerly kissed Jeno back while he pushed his legs open.

“If it’s too much, just say so. We only want to do what’s good,” Jeno whinspered and Renjun nodded weakly.

“I love it so much,” was all he managed and Jaemin cooed, leaning over him to replace Jeno in kissing him.

Jeno was gentler than he had been fingering him and slowly pushed into him, letting Renjun’s body stretch around him and take his girth and length.

He was going to _crawl_, he was sure, but he really didn’t care.

Jeno rolled his hips carefully until Renjun couldn’t stop moaning anymore because it was so good and so intense and Jaemin kept kissing down his neck, playing with him.

To have two people’s attention was unbelievably good. Renjun wanted and loved it even though he had never expected to.

Jaemin watched for a few more beats, during which Renjun’s dick bobbed on his stomach, hard and aching but no one paying it attention, including himself.

Then, he straddled him and Renjun could hardly even watch how he sunk down until the tip of his cock nudged against his stretched hole.

“Okay, cutie?” Jaemin’s eyes were glassed over and dark in lust, but he waited.

Renjun managed to nod because Jeno slowed down.

He just needed it even though he was already on the edge of sanity.

Jaemin was tight and warm and Renjun tried to adjust, tried to not get overwhelmed, but he couldn’t. It was just so much, Jeno fucking him in tiny bucks of his hips and now Jaemin taking his cock, circling his own hips to get used to the stretch.

Renjun tore on the sheets, his voice just a broken sob, but it was so good, so, so good, so intense, so much.

“So good for us,” Jeno rasped and he felt hands caress his sides, his chest, his cheeks, small kisses on his skin, more praises, slowly growing movements that kept being on the edge of too much but just right.

“S-s-so good.”

“You like it, Injunie?”

He couldn’t say more, he just nodded and Jaemin smirked before turning around to kiss Jeno.

It was so hot.

Renjun could finally calm down just enough to not feel like he had lost it anymore.

But just for a moment.

Until Jeno started to actually pick up the pace and fuck him in time with Jaemin raising himself up and sinking back down, and it was all just intense and mind-blowing again and Renjun held onto the sheets, whining and holding his orgasm with everything he had, letting it burn in his stomach.

He wanted to be good for them, make Jaemin feel good on his cock for the first time.

Jaemin threw his head back, arching his spine a bit, moaning loudly whenever he took him deep again.

Jeno’s voice was softer but the grip he had on Jaemin’s hips, helping him to move in rhythm, was tight.

Renjun just watched, unable to even angle himself differently if he wanted to, caught between them, being pushed to the highest levels of pleasure.

He couldn’t even moan anymore, he was just sobbing as Jeno started fucking him so hard, his hips were slammed up against Jaemin, who clenched down to the point of Renjun feeling like the life was sucked from him but he didn’t want to stop even though it was so much.

He wanted it harder, wanted it to hurt more, and Jeno gave him want he couldn’t even ask for, rendering him just a mess on the sheets, pushed up into Jaemin with every thrust into him.

“Cl-close,” Jaemin moaned. Renjun was so happy he felt good, but he couldn’t do anything but try to not lose his mind. Jeno was using him to fuck Jaemin and it was so hot, he wouldn’t be able to say his name if he still remembered it.

“Come on, cum for us,” Jeno growled and Jaemin whimpered, face twisting in pleasure. Jeno fucked into Renjun so hard, the slap echoed off the walls and Renjun screamed because, fuck, this was just too much.

Jaemin’s high broke the very same second, his groan mixing into the noise, and Renjun realised he was coming, too, but Jeno kept fucking him and Jaemin struggled to keep himself upright.

“P-Please,” Renjun’s voice was just wrecked but it seemed to do it for Jeno, with a last moan, he buried himself and Renjun felt him twitch inside as he came.

“So, did you find someone to hook up with? Or did you disappear home?” Kunhang flopped onto Renjun’s bed and he screamed because…

“Fuck you, I’m so sore I feel like my body was torn apart, don’t you dare move me!”

Kunhang’s eyebrows rose under his hair.

“Well… I guess that’s good then.”

“It was at the moment. Now, I just hate myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
There will be part 5 soon-ish ^^
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)
> 
> Twitter: @155Fox


End file.
